Music Makes the World Go Round
by Stalle
Summary: Bella just got accepted to her music program when she meets Edward on a night out. Will they meet again? first fanfic, please be gentle. All Human BxE, JxA, RxEm Rated M for language and future possible lemons
1. Celebration Time

BPOV

"It's here, finally!"

"What?" Alice asked perplexed at my sudden outburst

"Remember, I applied for the performing arts program at the university. This is the letter. This will decided my fate. If all of my hard work was finally worth it!" I sighed and nervously started to open the letter. The letter that will decide my future. All of my hard work.

"Well, open it!" Alice was jumping up and down pulling on my arm "Wait! Should we wait for Rose, she'll want to know too, right?"

"Wait for me to what? OMG, is that the letter?!"

Rose and Alice were just as excited as I was. They have been my roommates since sophomore year here at school. They have been my rock and my inspiration. They were the ones who insisted I apply for the grad program even though I didn't think I was good enough. They have always been stronger and more confident than I have. Alice was already finished with her fashion design program and working as a buyer for a local boutique. Rose finished first in her automotive engineering class in college and was working to start her own business manufacturing parts for major auto companies. Something she invented using corn and water, I don't know. I was a year behind them so I was terrified I wouldn't get in. What would I do if I didn't? I have been playing piano since I was about five years old. My mom, Renee, insisted I learned. She believed I would be a great concert pianist one day. I wasn't so sure.

"Earth to Bella" Alice shook me out of my daydream, a usual occurrence for me

"Okay, Okay…" I hesitated "I can't do it. What if it says no? Sorry Isabella Swan you suck, never touch a piano again please. What do I do then?! OW, Alice" she did not just hit me

"You're losing it. Open it or give it to me" Don't mess with that pixie when she angry

"Fine" just do it Bella

_Dear Isabella Swan_

_Thank you for your recent request and audition. We would like to invite you to join our graduate music program specializing in piano and performance. Please contact us within 30 days to accept or deny your place. After that time your place will be passed to the wait list…_

"OMG! I GOT IN! HA!" I danced, well kinda, around the living room with Alice and Rose, screaming at the top of my lungs. But I am Bella Swan; so naturally, I got caught up in the rug by the couch and fell. Flat. On my face. I was way too excited to care.

"Get UP. We HAVE to celebrate! We're going out!" Rose was pulling me off the ground at that point

"OHH YEAH!! Let's go the new club in town! I have the perfect outfit for you Bella"

"Ahh, Alice, Really? It's not too…Alice, is it?" I know what this means

"Silly Bella, of course not! It so, Bella, improved. Let's go!" Yep, Bella Barbie time

Tossed into my bathroom, fully stocked with all of the most girly things, perfumes, make-up, polishes, creams and potions. All for me, applied by Alice. Left to me, the only thing I would use is my cherry ChapStick. Alice LOVED Bella Barbie time. Whatever, it made her happy, and I would never tell her this, but I did look good afterwards. Rose did my hair, which was her part in my torture. They were both perfect, so my 1-2 hour makeover took them 10 minutes. Tops.

The outfit they chose was actually really cute. I was kinda me, improved. It was knee length and cheetah print with a wide, black corset middle. It has straps so I didn't have to worry about slippage. (link on my page)

Alice wore a very short, purple halter dress with a rope like strap holding it up around her neck, with her short black hair in the pixie spikes she was ready in no time flat.

Rose was stunning, as usual in her signature red. She wore a red mini dress with rhinestone straps. Her hair was straight tonight. Long and full and golden blonde.

"We couldn't get any hotter if we tried" Rose said with a wink in the mirror.

"Where are we going tonight" I asked Alice, this was her idea

"The club is called La Push. It just opened downtown. It's supposed to be hot. Let's go!"

We filed out of the bathroom and grabbed our shoes and headed out the door. We jumped in Rose's BMW and blasted the stereo all the way downtown. After a hideous, yet hilarious, round of bohemian rhapsody, we arrived at La Push. The line was around the block. Not that it matters. When you hang out with veritable supermodels, you get perks. Like getting in clubs, free, no waiting.

It was packed, to say the least. Wall to wall people surrounded the bar and the dance floor. I'm not sure I've ever seen a place so crowed. I could barely move. We found a small booth in the corner and had a seat while we checked out the place. We decided to have a round of cocktails before hitting the dance floor.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. What can I get you?" Our waitress came by but she didn't seem very happy to be here. She was looking us up and down like we stole her best friend or something. I guess Alice and Rose noticed it too.

"Cosmo, extra cherries" Alice said with her usual angel song voice but devil's sneer

"Mojito" Rose barely looked at her. Just waved her away to "fetch" our drinks

"Rum and Coke for me" I smiled at her but she just gave me a "humph" and walked away

"God, what is her problem" I felt a small giggle coming on when I thought about it. Alice and Rose I get, but me? I was about as much a threat to her as a lamb to a lion. She was good looking, no Rose, dirty blonde hair, nice shape, bad attitude. That made her just plain ugly. She could probably get any guy in here that Rose or Alice didn't want. Oh. Maybe that's it. Hate by association. Not the first time.

"I know. Don't like your job honey, quit. Whatever, this is a night for celebration! We're going to have fun if it kills us!"

"Thanks Rose, but I don't want to die on the dance floor. Take it easy on me tonight"

"No doing Bella. You're doing ALL the moves I taught you tonight."

Rose has been trying to teach me to dance for years. Since I turned 21 last year, it has been non-stop, intensive training. Dance boot camp. Random house dance parties have be known to break out in our apartment. Usually coupled by a few beers or shots, but whatever works. I seem to be a little more coordinated with alcohol. Weird, I know. Less inhibitions, I guess.

Jessica, ugh, brought our drinks, finally. We downed those and headed to the dance floor. After a few songs we stated dancing to Metro Station's Shake It. I loved this song because I could really let loose. This is where those dance lessons came in handy. We jumped around and shook everything we had in us.

We started to get hot and went for another round of drinks and a rest. We grabbed a seat at the bar and luckily were able to order from another bartender. Well, not so lucky.

"Ladies. What can I get you" Eww. He looks like slime. His hair was slicked into a fauxhawk and he winked at me. Gross. Where are the normal people in this place?

"Three appletinis" Alice orders for all of us. Good, I didn't want to talk to him at all. No such luck.

He came back with our drinks, mine last of course

"I'm Mike. I've never seen you here before."

"You've been open two weeks"

"Oh. Yeah. Still, I've never seen you before" smooth genius "are you having a good time?"

"Yes" I was, till now

"Good. What are you doing after this? I get off in an hour" did he just wiggle his eyebrows at me. Nasty.

"She coming home with me" Rose got up and grabbed me around the shoulders and kissed me full on the lips. This was serious. We only resorted to this in extreme cases. This was a code red.

"Nice" fuck, he liked it.

"Are you kidding me?!" That was enough; we grabbed Alice and disappeared into the crowd far, far away from the bar. I miss Jessica. Who knew?

We danced for another hour or so and decided to leave. It was nearly two and it had been a long day and night. We headed for the door and in true Bella fashion, I tripped, over nothing. I braced for impact but it never came. Someone caught me. I looked up to thank the stranger but all I could see were the most beautiful piercing green eyes God has ever created.

"T-Thanks" I couldn't breathe. Breathe Bella. In. Out.

"My pleasure" he stared at me like he was reading my soul. I wanted to say more but before I could open my mouth to form a proper word, I was gone. He was gone. Pulled away from my savior and angel. Damn. Thanks girls. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Even those eyes were out of my league. Whatever, who needs that kind of distraction. School is my priority now. But those eyes, my new inspiration.


	2. Come On!

**A/N – Thanks guys for reading my story. Like I said it's my first attempt and I hope it's gonna catch your interest like it's doing mine. I'll try to update at least weekly, Friday or Saturday is the plan. Reviews are nice and I'll respond ASAP now that I know how ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…I do own Waldo**

**EPOV**

"Here it is fellas. My future in my hands."

"Jeez Edward, just open the letter to get the information out. We all know you got in. Hurry up so we can get going. I'm ready for beer."

"Patience, Jazz. Let's not rush this. This only comes once in a lifetime."

I knew I was in. Confidence, not arrogance, tells me so. I wasn't worried about getting into my grad program this year, I was excited. I worked every day for this letter in my hand and my dear brother will not rush this.

"Did I rush you when you got into you Master's Psychology program, no." He was always good with calming my mood. "Did we rush Emmett when he got into his kinesiology program at school, no." He would study the body. His moved in ways too graceful for a 6'5" man. "Please, let me have this. Give me my moment."

"Fine, drama queen, let's have your moment."

"Thank You"

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_Thank you for your recent request and audition. We would like to invite you to join our graduate music program specializing in piano and performance. Please contact us within 30 days to accept or deny your place. After that time your place will be passed to the wait list…_

I must admit, I did start to worry. That was the hardest letter I have EVER opened. I was confident, but there was always the chance I didn't get in. There could have someone better. All I'm sure of is that the moment I opened that letter, I felt my life was changing at that very moment.

"Well…now we have something to celebrate! Let's go. I'll call Emmett and we'll get him on the way out"

My other brother, Emmett, did not live with me and Jasper. We decided to stay close to campus since we weren't near done with school. Emmett lives off campus, closer to downtown, near his job while he finishes school. Emmett didn't really need to work yet, but this was good experience for him when he did finish this year. Plus, I think he likes having his own space. It's not easy growing up with so many men in one house. Emmett loves attention and is here more times than not, but even he wants quiet sometimes. Jasper and I don't have lots of parties, but we do stay up late and play video games most of the night. I require very little sleep.

40 minutes later we arrived at La Push. The place was packed. I could tell from the line that wrapped around the block. Lucky for us, Emmett know every bouncer in town, having trained with them at the gym he worked in. We walked right to the door. Don't I know this guy?

"Tyler, man, is that you?"

"In the flesh"

"Man! You got huge!"

"Thanks to Emmett. This guy knows his stuff." He pointed to Emmett while Emmett flashed the biggest kool-aid smile ever "I could have never gotten this ripped, naturally, without his help. I am forever grateful, my guru. Now, get inside, no standing in line for my Yoda!"

Tyler lifted the velvet rope and we all went in giving Tyler high fives and thanks on the way. Just as I thought, wall to wall people. The music thumped so hard I could feel it in my chest. It was so dark I could hardly see. I went to the first light I could make out. The bar.

"I'm going to get a beer, you guys want?" I screamed at them

"Yeah!" Three beers coming up. I went to the bar and ordered form this total douche bag. He starts talking about these three girls who just left and two were kissing, and how he was getting on that tonight. So stupid. Doesn't he know that's like girl code for bugger off, no way in hell, dream on. Such a dumbass. Smart girls though, any girl with enough sense to run from this guy had potential to me. Too bad I missed them. Oh well, I have enough on my plate now with school and all. I grabbed the beers and headed back to find the guys. I found them easily, lounging on the couches, but Jasper was practically drooling and craning his neck towards the dance floor.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I'm curious

"I swear, I just saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. But now I can't find her"

"Then just go look"

"I did. She was so small though. She could be anywhere. She was like…a fairy or…a pixie…yeah."

"She must have been amazing because you look like you just stepped out of heaven itself with that look on your face." He looks absolutely, serene. It didn't last long though. He gave up looking.

"Oh well" he smiled again "I know I'll see her again, someday"

"Well, I'm glad you're sooo happy" Emmett started "but I want to get out on the floor and get happy myself, with the ladies."

Emmett started wiggling his eyebrows up and down. That usually meant too many beers and a few slaps. He didn't care; it was part of the fun. I bet one day, he's gonna meet his match and she will knock him off his feet.

We went on the floor for a while and danced with anyone who stepped to us. We didn't discriminate. Tonight was a celebration! I did get overheated after about an hour and decided to step outside for a minute. I told the guys I was going out front. I knew it would be easy to find them because they were going for 'last call' at the bar. I would meet them there.

It was wonderful outside. There was warmth to the breeze in the night air. I ears were starting to open up again and I heard the chatter of people stumbling out of the club. I started to get overcome by the number of people starting to light their cigarettes near me, so I headed back inside. I gave a nod up to the guy at the door to remember who I was. Just as I turned around, I saw her. Mostly, I saw a flash of surprise and beautiful brown hair falling towards the ground. I had to catch that girl. That fallen angel. She was just in front of me so I grabbed her around the waist. Beer and clubs or not, I am still a gentleman. I stood her back on her feet and she looked at me. I do believe time stopped. I stood there, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes for hours, I think.

"t-thanks" she even sounds like an angel. Was she blushing? Oh my God, that is so beautiful.

"My pleasure" anytime in life and beyond "What's…" wait, where did she go? I knew I shouldn't have blinked. Angels never stay that long. I looked around the club and out the door, but I couldn't find her. Man, I hope Jasper is right. I'll see her again, someday. I need to.


	3. You Found Me

**A/N - feels like forever since the last chaper. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight - I do own Rosalie's Cullen Crest Neclace. Thanks Mom! Merry Christmas!**

5 weeks later

BPOV

"Hay guys, I'm leaving. I'll see you later tonight for dinner"

"I'll be out till about five" Alice screamed

"Me too" called Rose

"Kay, love ya, bye." I ran out the door heading for my first day of classes. You'd think after 4 years I'd stop being nervous about this, but I'm not. There's always the chance of falling down, breaking my bag, breaking my leg, breaking someone else's leg! Oh gosh, Calm down. It'll be fine. I let my mind drift and went right back to where It has for the last month or so. Those amazing green eyes. They have been my source of inspiration and sadness since I started my latest piano piece and my life, respectively. How I longed to see him again. To hear that voice, to feel his arms around me. I try not to dwell on what I can't have, really I do, but I can't help it. I use it for my music. One day I'll finish the piece and I'll have him forever, in music.

I parked my truck and grabbed my things and made my way into the building. Luckily it is the same building as undergrad so I knew it like the back of my hand. That didn't help make me pay attention to where I was going or wake up from my daydream until I ran smack into a wall…at least, I thought it was a wall, till it moved…

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watch…" Oh my goodness.

I looked up to see those eyes, my eyes. I wonder if I look as shocked as he does right now.

"It's-it's you"

"It's you." He smiled at me. Those gleaming white teeth could light up a room "What are you doing here? Do you go to school here?"

"Yeah…I'm in this music bibliography class"

"Oh my God. Me too."

"Wow! Small world." Wonderful, amazing, ironic world

"Yeah. Umm. We should go in, huh."

I'll follow you anywhere "Yeah, let's."

We found a couple of chairs next to each other and stole side glances for the next few minutes. I have so many questions running through my head. I wanted to talk to him, to know him. But does he want to know me? I mean, I doubt it, but he does keep looking at me too. What does that me? Uhh! Why can't I be more like Rose right now, she'd just ask. That's it. That's what I'll do. Just ask

"So. What's your name?" Good start

"Edward Cullen. You?"

"Bella, Bella Swan" What am I, undercover.

"It's nice to meet you, officially, Bella Swan."

"You too, Edward Cullen"

Class began and it was typical first day stuff. Syllabus, teacher intro, assignments. I couldn't wait for this to be over. I finally worked up enough nerve to ask more questions. Easy, friendly, non-stalker-ish questions.

Finally, class dismissed

"So Edward, what other classes are you taking this semester?"

" Well, I have music theory next and concerto in the 19th century tomorrow. Also instruction, 20th century piano and French piano."

"Oh, I have music theory next as well, concerto and instruction tomorrow but not the other two"

"Would you like to walk over there with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that"

"So. Have you always gone to school here? I mean, it's weird I've never seen you around before."

"I have, but I kinda keep to myself and go straight home after school. When I'm not practicing in class, I'll practice at home. That's most days"

"Oh, I see. Me too. I'm a homebody. Jasper hangs with me, but he thinks I'm boring most of the time."

"Jasper?"

"My brother. I have two. They were with me that night"

"Oh. I didn't see them. I guess I was a little preoccupied. You know, with falling and all"

"I'm just glad I could help you out there. Don't want to hurt those hands of yours." He took my hands in his and I could feel the flush creeping up my cheeks. His hands were warm and soft and fit mine perfectly.

"Well…I fall…a lot." I chuckled "It's who I am"

"Then I guess I'll have to stay close to you all the time."

"Be careful what you wish for. That could be a full time job."

"I'll take that position. Starting with coffee after school. If that's okay?"

Is he kidding! If I could do a back flip right now, I would.

"That would be great." Here comes the blush. I looked in Edwards eyes and smiled. He brushed the back of his hand gently across my cheek. "I thought I'd never see that again. I'm not ready to let go again."

Breath

"We…better get in there" I pointed to the door, looking at my feet.

"Yeah, the sooner we start, the sooner we can pick up this conversation again."

We walked in the classroom and sat together again. I'm pretty sure this will be the longest and best school day of my life. One class left to go before Edward Q and A time.

*************************************************************************************

"So Bella. Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Actually, it's just two doors down, but you can meet me there afterwards, around two o'clock?"

"I'll be there." He flashed me a crooked grin that made my heart melt. He turned to walk to his next class as I stood there frozen with a grin plastered on my face. I got myself together and turned to go to my next class. Advanced keyboarding. This shouldn't be too difficult.

I walked in to find it was a small class. Looks like about six of us total. I sat next to a guy with long black hair and russet brown skin. He was huge. If I saw him on the street, I would assume he was an athlete, not a musician.

"Hi. I'm Jacob" he reached out his hand to shake mine. Boy was his hand hot! I hope he's not sick. I do not want to get sick right now. Note to self, buy Purell and Airborne.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Jacob."

"You too. So, do you know anything about the instructor or the class? I'm new to the school this year."

No wonder I've never seen him before

"No, neither, actually. Maybe he's new too." I tried to flash a friendly smile without any sort of implications or feelings other than being nice. I hope that worked.

"Welcome class to Advanced Keyboarding. I'll be your instructor this semester, my name is James Track. Please call me James. "

He looked me straight in the eye with that last statement. It sent shivers down my spine. I'm not sure why, but he gives me the creeps.

"I always find it's easier to learn with someone else helping you, so for the duration of the class, you will be mostly working with a partner. You will help your partner by giving creative criticism, sharing your own techniques, and just being supportive. This is not a grade-based partnership and is strictly for your own benefit. We are all adults here so remember; don't dish it, if you can't take it. Now" he clapped his hands and moved along the seats "looking at my class list, I'll just call a name and pair you up. That way, I'll get a face to the name and you'll know who your partner is. Let's start with, Jacob Black"

"That's me." Jacob raised his hand high

"Nice to meet you; let's pair you with Isabella Swan"

"Bella" I raised my hand for James to see me and to know I am not a fan of the full first name.

"Bella it is" Oh, there's that look again. CREAAPPY

"Angela Weber"

"Present" A girl with long hair and glasses barely looked up from her seat. She must be awfully shy.

"You'll work with Ben "

"Over here" he was smiling at Angela. Huh, this should be interesting to watch.

"Finally Lauren Mallory,"

The blonde in the back cleared her throat and crossed her legs slowly as she looked at James. That made me giggle a little. I couldn't help it. How could she not be creeped out by him? She must have heard me because she glared at me like I was the devil himself. Boy, if looks could kill, I'd be a dead girl right now.

"You'll work with Eric Yorkie" The Eric guy looked at her but she'd gone back to staring at James. She didn't even look his way. What a bitch.

James explained the class and a few new scales and techniques we'd be learning during class. There would be times we would just work on scales with our partners and were urged to meet outside of class for extra practice. Should be easy enough. Jacob seemed pretty…normal.

"Well, looks like we'll be spending some time together" He got flustered all of a sudden "you know, practicing, is all" He gave a little half smile that made me chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It could be kinda fun." I tried to reassure him with a smile

"Would you like to hang out some after class, to get to know each other better?"

"Uhh sure Jacob, but not today, I've got…"A date? "to meet someone after class. But a rain check, okay?"

"Sure" He smiled and grabbed his things and started for the door "see ya Wednesday. And by the way, you can call me Jake"

"Bye Jake" I grabbed my things and headed for the door only to be stopped by James. GREAT, just GREAT

"Bella, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to mention I have office hours after class and can help with private lessons, if you need it" Ewww

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I turned to run out of there and in my haste almost forgot Edward was meeting me there. But there he was in all his glory, leaning against the wall, smiling at me.

"Hay" I breathed. His beauty kind of took me off guard as I saw him and had to catch my breath.

"Hay yourself" He shrugged off the wall and made his way towards me. He reached out toward me and I leaned in. "may I carry your bag for you" Oh, my bag. Can't you just carry me instead?

"Sure. That's very sweet of you. You always this nice to strangers or just the coordination challenged?"

"I happen to think your 'coordination challenged' quality is quite endearing. Besides, what kind of gentleman does not carry a lady's books?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I believe you are a rarity and the first true 'gentleman' I've met. I must say, I could get used to it."

"That's the plan." Its working

We arrived at the Starbucks just at the edge of campus. I got my usual caramel macchiato and he got an Americano. We found a nice, semi-seclude table near the back of the café. The sights and the smells of freshly brewed coffee in the shop always put me in a calm mood. I think I feel relaxed enough to ask Edward a few questions now.

"So…how was your last class?"

"Interesting, to say the least" Edward made a strained expression

"What's that face mean? Did something happen?"

"Not really, just some unwanted attention, I guess. I bet you get that all the time though."

HUH

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone as beautiful as you, Bella, must get hit on all of the time."

"No. Not really" Beautiful, laying it on pretty thick there kid

"I have a hard time believing that. Maybe you don't see yourself properly. I happen to believe you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh" is it hot in here?

"I hope I'm not being to forward. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Edward looked down at his coffee, turning a little pink in the cheeks. That is so cute.

"No, actually, I feel perfectly comfortable right now. So why don't you tell me something about Edward Cullen"

"There's not much to tell, really. I grew up with my two brothers and my parents in Seattle. Typical fun childhood. I played a few sports but I was too devoted to my music to get too involved. I knew I wanted to follow my dream and study music since I was 12 and composed my first piece. Granted it was about three minutes long, but my parents were very supportive and encouraging. They always told me to follow my dreams and the career would make itself known. I was considering auditioning for the Seattle Symphony Orchestra when I am finished next year. What about you? Tell me about Bella Swan"

"Well, I pretty much grew up in Phoenix until my mom remarried and I moved to Forks with my dad. I'm an only child and didn't get the fun of being spoiled. I did more taking care of the parents than the other way around. Not that I mind, I love my parents and they do their best. I appreciate them and they appreciate me. We have a good relationship overall. My mom is like my best friend. I live here now with my two roommates who I love. We take care of each other. That's about it. See, nothing special."

"On the contrary, you are one of a kind. Not too many kids take care of their parents, and enjoy it. Did you go out a lot in school?"

"No, not interested. I had my books and my piano. Jane Austin and Brahms were my best friends." I am such a dork.

"Tell me more, Bella. What's your favorite color, favorite book, favorite flower?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions Cullen"

"I just need to know everything about you. You fascinate me"

"Well in that case, favorite color…green" color of your eyes "favorite book…it's a tie between Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet" hopeless romantic "and favorite flower…definitely aster."

"Why aster"

"It's my birth flower. It's original, not overused like roses and lilies. Pretty and simple. I hope I can get some answers out of you now."

"What do you want to know?"

"Same questions to start"

"Well, my favorite color changes, right now, definitely brown, chocolate brown. Favorite book…To Kill a Mockingbird followed by Romeo and Juliet, don't ever tell that to my brothers please" he chuckled quietly "favorite flower…pink tulips, the color of your cheeks when you blush."

Wow. He's good.

I dropped my eyes down at his last statement slash complement when I noticed on my watch it was nearly three thirty. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Edward, I hate to have coffee and run, but I promised dinner around five and I need to get going. I had a lot of fun with you today."

"You say that like I won't see you again. Do you not want to see me again?" His face fell a little with that statement.

"NO! Of course I want to see you again. I just hate that I have to leave right now." Edwards smile returned with that. He took his my hand in his and brushed his lips on the back of my hand ever so lightly. The feeling sent shivers through me and caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Then answer my prayer and tell me I will see you tomorrow?"

"I have concerto class in the morning" I breathed.

"Then I will see you there. I'll have more questions for you in the morning. May I walk you to your car?"

"Sure"

We walked in a comfortable silence back across campus to the parking lot. We would occasionally glance at each other and smile, but never saying a word. We didn't need to. When I got to my car he opened the door and smiled at me. I drove away watching him in the mirror until I couldn't see him anymore. I never thought I could fall for someone so fast. I didn't know love worked that way. Wait…love? No, it's too soon, I think? I do know I've never felt this way before and the minute I drove away, I started to feel…empty. Aw man, I got it bad. But if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll be crushed. I need help! I need to talk to the girls.

**A/N - Wonder what happened in Edward's class? Stay tuned!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	4. What's Left of Me

**A/N – Kind of a short chapter guys. Just looking back on Edward's day and a little ahead. Next chapter may come out sooner than I think. Thanks to everyone who's reading and more to everyone who reviewed. That means a lot. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, I do own 2 tickets to see Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I turned to go to my next class, all I could think about was Bella. Her smile, her laugh, her smell. She was like a strawberry field in June. Two o'clock could not come fast enough. I walked into class to discover a few new faces and one I hoped to avoid.

"Hay, Eddie baby"

Rebecca. The bane of my existence. What did I do to piss karma off so bad?

"Please, Rebecca, my name is Edward" She is the cause of the "Edward nose pinch" I have right now.

"I thought with our history we were beyond the formalities."

"We have no history. We had one date three years ago. That's all."

"Are you saying we can't be friends?"

"Precisely"

"I don't believe you Eddie baby." This girl is dumber than a box of hair.

"Besides, I thought you were changing your major"

"I considered other options, but I'm glad I stayed now. This means we can catch up!"

"I don't think so."

This was the worst. One date, just one date, and she's following me around like a lost puppy. She is way too needy. I need somebody strong, confident, and independent. I may have found her and it's not Rebecca. "Listen, do me a favor and just let me be. I'll stay on this side of the room and I won't bother you and you don't bother me. Will that work?"

"You just need time to warm up to me again. I'll give you some space, but don't make me wait too long."

"Whatever Rebecca." I sighed. Can this class just start already?

"Settle down everybody. Let's get started. My name is Tonya Denali. I'll be your instructor for this semester. This is a graduate level class and I expect graduate level work and maturity. Feel free to ask questions and seek help from me when you need it. My door is always open. Okay, let's get started…"

Class went on like this without any major issues. I made the mistake of looking over at Rebecca once because I could feel her eyes on me. She was smiling and waving at me. Why can't I be left alone? When two o'clock finally rolled around, I got out of there, fast. I went to wait for Bella outside of her class. A few people filed out but no Bella. When she finally came out she seemed a little flushed and didn't see me at first. I wonder if something happened. I'll have to ask her about that later. I offered to carry her bag as we walked to the café. We talked all the way there. I was trying to ask as many questions as I could. I didn't want to seem pushy or intrusive but she fascinates me. Although, it was hard to concentrate on her words when all I could think about was how I wanted to kiss her soft lips as she talked.

I hadn't realized how long we'd been talking until she said she had to leave. I walked her back to her car and just took in the scene around me. We didn't talk and that was okay. I think we already have an unspoken connection. Our silence is comfortable. I just took in the scene around me. I never wanted to forget this day. I watched her drive away and immediately began to miss her. I felt…empty. Is it too soon for that? I don't think this will be anything like last time. I can tell Bella is different. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to try again.

I got to my car and began my journey home. I felt elated and inspired by Bella's presence and dedication to her roommates that I figured I would cook tonight as well. Man, I can't wait to tell the guys about this! They'll be happy for me. They've told me more than once to stop moping around since that first day I "ran" into her. When I pulled into the parking lot of out building, I noticed Jasper was already home. I sprinted to the door to share my news with him.

"Dude, guess what!?"

"Shit Edward, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I could tell. I didn't know you could jump so high!" I had to laugh at him

"Very funny asshole, what's up?"

"I saw her. My angel. She's at my school! Dude, she's in my classes."

"Holy. Shit."

"I know."

"Well, what happened?"

"She remembered me and we talked and had coffee and Jazz, I am so into her."

"Oh. I know she's all you've talked about for, like, ever since that day, but are you sure? Do you want to go there again?"

"Yeah, I do. She's different Jazz. I can feel it. She's…good. I think I need to at least try. It's time."

"Alright. If you say so. You're a big boy. By the way, does she like you?"

"I'm pretty sure she does. I'll see her tomorrow and we'll talk some more. I'll go slowly. If all goes well, I'm gonna ask her out this weekend."

"Well, good luck. Lucky bastard" he grimaced to me

"What's that supposed to mean?" I can tell when he's kidding around

"How did you get to find your girl from that night and I didn't? That is not fair dude."

"Hay, I did not see this coming and maybe you won't either."

"Humph. We'll see. I'm still holding out a little hope."

Then it was my turn to jump in the air with Jasper when our door suddenly burst open with a beaming Emmet

"DUDE! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

* * *

**Small cliffie. What happened to Emmet and who hurt Edward. How could they, I couldn't!**


	5. Bubbly

**A/N - Hey guys! I hoped to have gotten this out sooner, but work and life got in the way. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I do own the car outside that is covered in six inches of snow**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Dammit…"

"Damn it all…"

"Damn this car!" I love my Jeep, but damn it if it doesn't do this at the worst times. I have to get to work. I do not have time for this today. I knew I should have skipped class today. I need help. Let me think…Ed and Jazz are both in class, won't work…Triple A, too slow…dammit! I need more friends. Triple A it is.

"Hey!"

Oh. My. God. Who is that? This is the best and worst day of my life. Here I am, standing in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I can't even start my car. Real impressive Em.

"You're blocking my car. Are you gonna move soon? I have things to do today?"

"As much as I would love move," or not "my car won't start and I was about to call for a tow or something. I didn't mean to block you; hopefully the person in front of you won't be too long. I apologize." Maybe the puppy eyes will get me off the hook.

"Well, since you're not going anywhere and I have a little time, pop the hood"

"Excuse me"

"I said, pop the hood. Unless you have a problem with girls under your hood."

I would rather have you under me.

"I don't think this is something simple. Are you sure you know what to look for?"

"Are you sure you want to insult my intelligence? I can give you one last chance."

Emmet, don't blow this. If she wants to look, let her. How much damage can a hot chick do to a car? Besides she won't want to get her hands too dirty. Although, the thought of this girl fixing cars is HOT.

"Sorry. I'll get it open."

This has to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen. She's probably just putting on a show so I'll ask her out. I'll do that anyway. That blond hair, lightly tanned skin, leg that just won't quit. I'm already in love, this is just icing. Just watching her bend over the truck reminds me of one of my car mags with the models on the hood. She may not know her way around cars, but I bet she knows the way around a co…

"VRRMMM"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Well, it wasn't that difficult. Your starter wouldn't turn over. I reset it. You're gonna want to get that replaced. In the mean time this is all you have to do." She leaned in and showed me the technique she used to get the starter back in place and recommended a good shop to get the work done. I think I'm in love. Yes, really in love.

"So, thanks. What's your name anyway?"

"Rose. You?"

"Emmet."

"Well Emmet, you're all set and I think you can move now." Tapping her foot on the ground

"How did you learn so much about cars? I'm not above saying I'm totally in awe of you right now."

"Well, I've always been interested, my dad was on a few pit crews growing up, and so I learned from him. And, in case you didn't notice, you're standing in front of an automotive tech school."

"Oh. I didn't notice" I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. I was not ready to let her go. I have to say something to see her again. Think.

"So, Rose. I would really like to see you again." Smooth

"Uhh. I don't know. I'm really busy and I'm trying to get done with school, I just don't have the time."

"At least let me buy you lunch for helping me, it's the least I could do?" Turn on puppy eyes…wait for it…

"Well…okay," **YES** "but not today. I'm kinda busy"

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you"

"I don't think so playboy. Why don't you meet me her tomorrow around noon and we'll head to the diner or something for coffee?"

"I will be here with bells on."

"Keep the bells, just be on time or all bets are off. I don't like to wait."

* * *

"Then I came went to class and come home to tell you guys! Wasn't that amazing?"

"Uh, yeah! What's hotter than a girl that's into cars? Just don't blow it." Jasper told me with a concerned look

"What do you mean?" I pouted "Girls like me. I'm cool. I'm funny. I look pretty good. How can I blow it?" I know I'm a goof sometimes but most girls don't seem to mind. Man Jasper, now I'm nervous. "Man Jasper, now I'm nervous."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to. I just meant don't forget to throw a little romance in there with the humor. Not every girl wants to date the class clown." I know Jasper means well and now he feels bad, but he is looking out for me. Most girls date me for my looks and when they realize I'm not Mr. Romance, they get sick of the funny stuff. Well, I can't help that. It's just who I am. If they don't like it, too bad. But for this girl, I don't think the romance part will be too hard. I'll just ask Edward for some suggestions. He's really into that stuff.

"So Edward, what do you think, any suggestions?"

"Well, she's a girl who's totally into cars. Go with that. She probably isn't too into the frilly stuff so keep it classic. I have a few ideas to run past you. Grab a notebook, the newspaper, and three beers. I think I've got an idea."

* * *

**RPOV**

"And then I went to the shop and came home. What do you think?" I looked at my two best friend s and waited for a response

"Wow, this guy must be something" Bella said to me while staring off into space.

"Why do you say that" Alice answered before her

"Because I've never seen a guy make you act like that before. He must be perfect for you. Forget Brad Pitt, here comes Emmet." I giggled, yes giggled, at that statement. I know he's not like all the other jerks on campus but I'm not sure what it is about him. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Anyway, I'm gonna have him take me to the diner across the street, just so you know. He drives a big, red Jeep Wrangler, so if I don't come back, there's some information."

"ROSE! Don't say that!" They both screamed

"What?! I'm serious. He seems nice, but so do serial killers at first."

"Fine, just be careful." Bella stated apprehensively "Anyway, I'm gonna start cooking dinner now and tell you about the crazy day I had."

Bella told us about how she ran into that guy from the club in school today. I hope he's not weird. If he hurts her I swear to God he's toast. Bella, once again, made a fabulous dinner for us and I was stuffed. I decided to hit the sack and get ready for tomorrow. I'm pretty excited about seeing Emmet again but he doesn't need to know that. I'll play it cool like always and let him mess it up like they all do. Please, let this guy be different.

* * *

**A/N – I went ahead and stopped there. Next chap will be the next day. You'll see all the girls and what's going on with them. Since I'm snowed in today, it may happen later today or tomorrow. Let me know what you think, reviews are welcome. Obviously, I will continue without them, but they do make me feel good and inspired to write. I've only gotten a few and like I said, I like to chat.**

**I hope there aren't too many errors, the next chap will be better.**


	6. Check Yes Juliet

**A/N - sorry this is late guys. I really wanted to get it out early Thursday, but I had to do a little traveling and I just couldn't find the time or get the inspiration I needed to write. I need my familiar surroundings I guess. And some quiet! Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave reviews because I need to know if this is going well. I get lots of hits and very few comments. Just say hi if you want. **

**Shout out to mskathy. She doesn't know it yet, but she's the reason for my wonderful outfits for the girls in this chapter. The links are on my profile. She uses this site for her outfits as well and I fell in love with it. While I'm at it, go to her page and read some of her stories. They are amazing and put me to shame! **

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe I am more nervous today than yesterday. I know it's because I'm going to see Edward today and I can't wait. I mean, I don't even know this guy, but there is something there. He's got to feel it too. I guess I'll put on something worth looking at today. I don't usually care but, this is different. I want him to notice me, instead of fading into the background, like I usually try to do. I'll definitely put on my favorite jeans that make my butt look great. They hug my curves just right and worth every penny Alice made me spend on them. They'll go well with my navy blue sweater. Cut with a deep v-neck and snug in the middle. My boobs always look great in this top. My blue flats, a klutz's best friend, a little mascara and lip gloss and I'm good.

I jumped in my car and started thinking about my next piano piece and Edward. I have instruction class today and I would like to get a jump start on that piece again. I would also like to jump start Edward. GAH! Don't think like that! Hello, just met! Anyway, I wonder if he'll want to really talk to me again. I could ask him out but I've never been that bold. I've done a few wild things, but that's only with Alice or Rose as my fearless leaders. Maybe if it was someone less…perfect, I could do it. I doubt it. Maybe I'll just play it cool and see what happens for a while. I don't even know if he likes me like that yet. I'll just remember to turn on the charm and not send out the friend vibe. That would be the worst. I'll take it if that's all I could get. But that would really suck to be 'just friends' with Edward.

I absently parked and walked into class while deep in thought and took a seat in the second row of desks. My senses were suddenly assaulted by the best smell in the world. Fresh brewed coffee and a light musky, manly scent.

"Good morning beautiful. I got you a coffee, if that's okay?" Edward looked at me with excited eyes that showed just a bit of caution. I smiled at him to show my appreciation and took the coffee from his extended hand.

"Thank you. I will never mind coffee in the morning. You didn't have to do that though."

"I know, I wanted to. I would also like to take you out this Friday."

"Oh" HELL YES. Crisis averted. Play it cool Swan "Sure that would be nice."

"Great. Pick you up at seven?"

"Okay."

I wrote down my address and phone number for Edward and noticed class had begun. I listened to the teacher drone on about projects and assignments, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I knew I could read this on my syllabus at home. What I was thinking about was how lucky I was to be going out with this amazingly beautiful guy and how I was going to pale in comparison next to him no matter what we did. That thought made me think about clothes again. Alice would be so proud. I'd better ask where we're going so I don't end up wearing jeans to a ball. I didn't hear the instructor stop speaking and didn't know class was over until people started getting to their feet.

"So, about this date, where are we going?"

"That will be a secret. Just know that it is casual, no pressure."

"Sounds good to me. Though, I'm not a big fan of surprises, just so you know." I smiled at him so he knew that I was teasing, just a little. I really do hate surprises. But for this guy, I let it slide this one time.

"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind."

Too soon we arrived at my next class

"Would you mind if I call you? Just to talk maybe? I have class later but I would like to get to know you more, without the interruption of class." Edward was starting from the floor to my eyes. I could tell he was nervous to ask me this but I couldn't understand why. How or why would I say no! I really wanted to answer him, but I couldn't make a coherent sentence with him looking at me like that. He's dazzling me, actually dazzling me. Focus Bella, just talk.

"Uhh, t-that would be fine. I'll be home later and you have my number now. Call whenever." I was trying to pull of nonchalant but I'm not sure that worked.

"Cool. Have fun in class and I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I watched him walk away down the narrow hall and thought about this new emotion I kept seeing in his eyes. Nervousness? I was unfounded, but sweet and endearing. I went into instruction class and met with my instructor. He was a really nice guy named Sam. We discussed a few ideas I had with my piece and I showed him my skills on the piano. We only met for an hour and agreed to focus on completing my current project.

After class I came home and began working on dinner. I decided to make fajitas tonight and, even though I might regret it later, ask Alice to help me find an outfit for Friday. I am too excited. I normally wouldn't subject myself to that kind of torture, but I wanted this to be perfect. Speaking of perfect, I wonder how Rosalie's lunch date went.

* * *

RPOV

I will not, I repeat, not, get my hopes up. It just a lunch meeting. A thank you for a job well done. I helped him with his car; he helps me with a meal. No strings. But, just to be sure, I made sure that I looked amazing. Alice is all about me getting dressed up every day, like I should, but she doesn't understand how I can work in these clothes. It's not like we work on the messy parts everyday and I have a spare pair of coveralls and tennis shoes at school when needed. I just don't see why I have to look like a grease monkey just to fix a carburetor. I knew it would be a book day in class so I put on my dark wash jean mini skirt with my super tight red v-neck tee and my red heels. I used to get a lot of stares in class because of my clothes but, well, everything about me screams dumb blonde. It took a lot to get the guys to notice me for who I was instead of just a body and hair. They didn't believe I belonged there and used to try and date me instead of letting me show my skills. It only took a few right hooks to the overbearing ones to secure my reputation as a hard ass. After that, people started to realize I knew what I was doing, hence, securing the spot as the best in my class. The girls were a little harder to impress. Some still look at me like a common whore when they think I'm not looking, but the rest finally figured out, I'm a lot nicer than I look.

I refuse to be nervous. It doesn't matter anyway. He's going to be late, strike one. He's going to talk to me like I'm stupid, strike two. And he's going try to make a move on me, strike three. The best I can hope for is that is isn't too dumb to hold a conversation and doesn't try and touch me. I didn't dress for a fight, that's for sure.

11:59

I can't believe my eyes; there he is, with a minute to spare. The Jeep seems to be running fine, but could use a tune up. I would love to get in there and do a few modifications to it. Emmet jumped out of the Jeep and walked up to me. He looked amazing. He's totally build, muscular, but not in the scary, I-eat-steroids-for-breakfast kind of way. I can tell from the way his clothes hang on his body, that he has a six pack, maybe eight.

"Good afternoon Rosie. May I have the pleasure of escorting you to lunch?" He offered his arm to me and it took it. I'm totally in shock, but I can't let him see that. I guess strike one is out. He walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I jumped inside and noticed a red rose sitting in small vase in his cup holder. Emmet jumped in and reached for the vase and handed it to me.

"At the risk of sounding too corny, a rose for a rose." He handed me the vase with a small, bashful grin. He almost looked nervous. That was normal for guys around me, but it didn't feel normal with Emmet. He seemed like the picture of confidence to me. Maybe I could be wrong about this guy.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Red roses are my favorite. The diner is just a few blocks down on the right."

"Okay. So, just tell me when we get close, and I'll park."

We drove in silence until we got to the diner. It wasn't a long enough drive to be awkward. It's only a five minute drive. I told him to stop when we got close. He parked on the street and jumped out and ran to my side to open my door again. He offered his hand to help me out and we walked into my favorite diner. We took my usual booth and grabbed the menus. I already knew what I wanted. I get it every time. A double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake. What, I like to eat. That's why I work out. If he can't deal with that then tough. The waitress, Betty, came by to take our orders. She knew me well as much as I come here.

"What'll it be hon? The usual?" She asked me in her southern drawl.

"Yes Betty that would be great."

"And your friend here?" She asked looking at Emmet

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke."

Betty looked at me and we shared a chuckle before she walked off to put in our orders

"What's so funny" Emmet as me

"It's nothing. You don't seem like the greasy burger type of guy;" like I can talk "I figured you were a my-body-is-a-temple kind of guy."

"Well, I work out a lot, for work and it's my field of study at school."

"Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking."

"I work at a gym downtown. It's just a stepping stone though, for experience. When I finish school, I plan on opening my own gym. I study the body at school and I want to focus on rehabilitation and research within the gym. Latest technologies and such. What about you? What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"I fully intend on opening my own shop. I can fix anything, foreign or domestic, but I want to focus on luxury cars and SUV. There's a market for it here since there are no other specialty shops for miles. Dealerships charge too much and smaller shops just don't know how to handle that kind of machinery."

"That sounds amazing. Looks like you have a plan in place. When do you finish school anyway?"

"December. I've already started looking for funding and locations. Locations are easy; it's the money that's the problem. What about you?"

"I'm December too. Looks like we're on the same page because I'm looking for the same things. Maybe we should pool our resources and look together. I can give you some of my funding leads. It's not like we'd be competing for business or the same loan, so why not. Two head are better than one. "

"That would be nice. I've got a few contacts myself that I couldn't use but maybe you can." Wow. There goes strike two. He didn't seem to think my business venture was a long shot or impossible at all. He's even got his own start-up business plan. Hot and intelligent. Jackpot!

Betty came by with our plates and sat them down in front of us. The look on Emmet's face was priceless.

"That is your usual? I ordered your usual?"

"What can I say? I was raised around manly men. There were no salads in my house. I appreciate the finer foods in life now, but I prefer the diners and dives. Too weird for you?" Go on, say it, you're too good to be true. This is not okay with you. I know it.

"I think it's amazing that we have the same taste in foods. I think it's wonderful that you're a beautiful woman who is not afraid to be herself in front of some guy. Though, I get the feeling you're not a girl who takes shit from any guy. Am I right?"

"Good observation. I guess I don't have to warn you after all."

"Warning received. But you don't have to worry about me. I wouldn't do anything to ruin my chance to get to know you better. If that's okay with you."

"Fine by me."

We ate our food which stifled most of the conversation for a while. I was totally stuffed and needed to get back to school to finish my day. Emmet paid the check and walked me back to his Jeep. He stopped in front of the school and parked so I could jump out. I didn't expect him to park and get out to open my door, again.

"Do you treat all girls this way, or just the ones who fix your car?"

"I was raised to be a gentleman and to respect a lady. Just because you hang with the big boys, doesn't mean you are one."

Oh, he's good. His mamma raised him right. There goes strike three.

"Well, thanks for lunch Emmet. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Ask me out, ask me out, do it.

"Well, Rosie, I was hoping you would go out with me again. Maybe Friday? If I'm not being too forward?"

"No. That sounds good to me. What time?"

"Maybe six?"

"Okay"

I wrote down my address and phone number for him and turn to go to class. With a small wave and a look back over my shoulder I slid in though the front doors. I had to stop a take a minute to catch my breath. I have never been so intrigued by a guy after an hour. He was everything I hoped and more. He was gorgeous, smart and supportive. I wouldn't believe this even happened if I wasn't standing here holding this rose in my hand. My only proof that this wasn't a dream. Oh man, I can't wait to tell Bella and Alice.

* * *

APOV

I can't wait to get home. This has been a boring day. Most first days are, even in the classes you like. It'll get better once the projects start. I'm still glad I wore this outfit today. I had a feeling something amazing was going to happen and I wanted to be dressed for it. I put on my green batwing tunic with a wide black belt. I can wear these like dresses since I'm so short. Being small does have its perks. So to pump up my height, the highest black Jimmy Choo's I could find will complete this outfit.

I headed to my Porsche to go home. Maybe my, premonitions, as I call them, were off today. Nothing happened today. I jumped in and started to drive home. I reached into my bag to grab my cell phone to call Rose about her date, when something to me to stop. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot for no reason and looked around. There was no one out here but me right now. Weird. I started to put my car in gear when the doors to one of the buildings opened up. In all of my life, I have never seen anyone as beautiful is him. He was perfect. Tall, thin with just enough muscle to not look lanky. His hair was golden and fell in his eyes with lazy waves. He wasn't even looking up from the book he was reading as he walked past my car, which gave me the opportunity to stare unabashedly. This was my chance.

"Hey," I called out of my window "you should probably watch the road. There some crazy drivers out here. I would want you to get hit or anything."

Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. He's just staring at me with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just kidding around. I wasn't going to hit you for real."

"I'm sorry…I just…hi."

He speaks

"Hi. Really I didn't mean to freak you out. I saw you walking by, you were so into your book and I just wanted to meet you." What, I did. Why lie.

"I'm glad you did. And I really should pay more attention. I could have missed you and that would have been unbearable."

"Well, you can't miss what you don't have. What's to say I'm worth missing anyway?"

"Oh, I already know you're worth missing. So are you going make me miss you now, or are you gonna call me tonight darlin'?"

"Well, I don't even know you?"

"I know. Precisely why you should call. I want to get to know the lady behind the pretty face, the one who potentially saved my life. Tell you what; I'll give you my number. If you want, you call me and I'll be the happiest man you know. If not, I'll understand and I won't be able to bother you cause I don't have your number. Sound fair?"

I thought about it for a while. I wanted nothing more than to get to know this guy. And he makes a good point. He can't find me without any information, so why not. I've never been shy, why not call.

"Well, I'm gonna need your number if I'm going to call you tonight." He flashed me a beautiful smile and handed me his phone number that he ripped out of his notebook. "What's your name anyway?"

"You can call me Jazz"

"I guess I'll talk to you tonight Jazz. And please be careful crossing the road. I can't follow you home today."

He laughed a beautiful deep laugh and turned towards the parking lot again. There is something there, in his eyes. I can feel it. It's like he could see into my soul and vice versa. Tonight can't come fast enough. Screw those stupid dating 'rules'. I'm calling him right after dinner. I can't wait to tell the girls. I may have found my soul mate!


	7. Call Me! Alice

**A/N – Hay guys, not a lot to say today. This chapter takes place after dinner with the girls. It's kind of short because it's just her phone call with Jasper. I've got a load of stuff today and I'm riding high from see RJA last night. The show was great, the evening, was crazy. PM if you want details, it was a doozy.**

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert or favorite lists. I never saw that coming when I started writing. As always, leave reviews, they make me happy. Short or long, I don't care, just some. They make me write more. As always, outfits on my profile. If you have some AH stories of your own you want me to read let me know and I'll return the favor. I can't get enough fanfiction and I have about 60 alerts now! Obsessed much!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I do own all four books on Audiobooks on my iPod. Does that count?**

APOV

Oh. My. Goodness. I have never been nervous to talk to a guy, especially on the phone. It's easier that way. No awkward pauses and getting caught staring at each other. I've never been mesmerized by a guy's body so much that I can't speak, but that would be different with Jasper. I could tell by the way him just standing in front of me that he takes care of his body. The way his clothes clung to him. Damn. I wouldn't mind seeing more of him soon. I'm gonna do it. Rip the band-aid off. I have no clue what to say to this guy, but maybe it'll just flow. I don't know if I'll even like him. He's just another guy. I'll be fine, just do it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jasper? It's Alice. I almost ran you over today?" It came out more like a question. I'm not sure if I told him my name before.

"Hi. I'm really glad you called. I wasn't sure if you would."

"To be honest, I wasn't too sure either. I knew I wanted to get to know you, but I wasn't sure you'd remember me. I don't remember telling you my name even."

"You didn't then. But I wouldn't have needed it, Alice. I remember your beautiful voice."

This guy is good, and charming.

"Oh. Good to know. So tell me Jasper, what had you so enthralled that you risked you life while crossing the street?"

"Well…you might think its lame, but, I'm sort of a history buff. The civil war in particular. I'd just gotten a new book about the military's artillery and uniforms. I finally had a moment to crack it open and I couldn't put it down. What can I say, I'm a civil war nerd."

"I wouldn't say you're a nerd. Just really interested. Nothing wrong with that. If that's the case, I'm a fashion nerd."

"Touché. You are definitely not a nerd. How into fashion are you?"

"I'm in grad school for textiles and clothing design. Right now I'm working on a new line and trying to figure out how I'm going to market it. I was thinking boutiques but I keep thinking I should just open my own. I don't know, but I have a good feeling something will work out."

"Do you always have 'feeling' things will work out?"

"Kinda. It's a little weird, but sometimes I sense things are going to happen. I don't know how but I just go with it. Kinda like today." Oops

"What do you mean, today?"

"Well…I had a feeling something was going to happen at school today. I didn't know what, but it was like, I knew you were coming. You probably think I'm bizarre now." I started to feel self-conscious and I wondered if he could hear it in my voice. I knew I said too much. Most guys start thinking I'm a crazy stalker when they find out about my 'feelings'.

"Actually Alice, I've never been happier to hear that. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?" Now I'm nervous.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I've seen you before. It was a few weeks ago at a club. I saw you walk by and I wanted to speak to you then, but I lost you in the crowd. I haven't stopped thinking of you since. I never thought I would see you again unless fate brought us back to that club. And that didn't work out so well the first time. When you stopped me today, I could barely think, let alone speak to you. I know I must sound like a stalker, but I honestly knew I would see you again someday. I never thought you would see me first, but whatever works. So I guess this is a sign?"

"I would say so. And no, I don't think you're a stalker. This was just a series of fortunate events that led us to each other. I bet if we didn't meet today, it would have happened another day."

There was a moment of since after that. Not uncomfortable, just relishing in the fact that we were meant to find each other and we did. I didn't feel like I needed to say much else to him tonight. It's like he already knows me and I, him. I would like to see him though.

"So, anyway, I think we should commemorate our chance meeting with a date. Maybe you should take me dancing on Friday. I already know you like to go to the clubs"

"Alice, I couldn't agree more. How about eight o'clock? Maybe we can go to dinner first?"

"That sounds wonderful Jasper. Uhh, can I ask you another question?"

"Anything."

"What do you do? Are you in school too?" I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way. I'm honestly curious and I don't want him to think I'm shallow or anything. I guess he didn't because he chucked before he answered.

"I'm in grad school too, for Psychology. I ultimately want to be a psychiatrist but that's a ways off. Medical school and all."

"Oh, I see. I thought you might be a history major or something like that. Especially seeing you're a self-proclaimed nerd."

"Yeah, that's more of a hobby. Something I study on the side. But it did help me realize I wanted to study the after effects was has on people. When I finish I'll probably work with veterans and their families mostly. I'm going to try to intern at the VA this year or next, if I can get in. With the state of war we're in today, I imagine there are a lot of people out there who could use some assistance and guidance. Plus, I'm a good listener."

"Jasper, that is amazing. I think a lot of people are going to benefit from your help one day. And it's a good think you're a good listener because I'm a good talker." I yawned loudly into the phone. I couldn't hide that I was tired and I didn't even notice I was.

"Looks like I better let you go Pixie. You need your sleep."

"My friend calls me a pixie, that's funny."

"You don't mind do you? I kinda like it on you."

"No, I don't mind. As long as you call."

"And I will, tomorrow. Get some sleep. Night Pixie."

"Night Jasper."

I hung up the phone and got ready for bed. I was tired but I'm sure if I can sleep. I still feel a little hyped up after that call. I know for a fact now that there is something between us. This will be the best date ever. I'm gonna need to go shopping for myself now. I told Bella at dinner that I would help her find something to wear for her date and I'm sure Rose will come too. I wonder why she seems so reluctant to ask. I'm not that hard on her. I just know what's best. Hello, it's what I do. We'll have to go Thursday evening. I'll need Friday for hair and makeup time. I'm glad I don't have to stay in on Friday now while they go out. I don't mind being alone sometimes. But when your best friends are with someone else, it makes it kind of hard.

I pulled on my favorite pink silk pajama set from Victoria's Secret and got in bed. I wish I could talk to Jasper just one more time tonight. That would help me sleep.

**BZZZZZ**

I grabbed my cell of the bedside table and saw it was a text. That's Jasper's number.

_To Alice:_

_Couldn't wait until tomorrow and I can't wait to see you Friday_

_Sweet dreams and good night Pixie_

_-Jas_

**********************************************************

_To Jasper:_

_Diddo_

_-Alice_

_**********************************************************_

Now I can sleep.

* * *

**A/N – See ya soon. Really soon ;)**

* * *


	8. Call Me! Bella

**A/N - Hey yall. Not much to say here. I cut this chapter short today and I plan on continuing this weekend. I can't guarentee that because everytime I try, it doesn't work out. Anyway enjoy and leave me a review. I know you're out there but I've only gotten a few reviews. Give me some feedback or if there's something you'd like to see, let me know.**

**I'm pimping the story True Star today by missaheartbeat. It's a fun story. Tell I sent ya. ~Stalle**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. I will own the lanes when I out bowl all my friends tonight. Yeah!**

BPOV

Dinner tonight was semi-quiet which is totally unusual seeing that Alice was here. She didn't talk much but she did tell us that she met a guy at school today. She said she was going to call him after dinner but didn't say much after that. Highly unusual. Alice seemed, nervous. She's never nervous especially about a guy. He must be something special. Not that I was much better. I barely entertained Rose's story about her date with Emmet. Not that it wasn't interesting and sweet to boot, but I was like Alice. Only I was waiting for my call. Edward said he would call and I believed him, but I was nervous. What would we talk about? Other than music, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't that interesting and I already told him most of my life story. He didn't run after that so I guess he wasn't too turned off. My concern was that he changed his mind. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me after all. I'm probably over thinking this, as usual. I was a good catch. I'd make a good girlfriend, I think. Not saying that I'm rushing into that position but I'm pretty cool as girls go. I'm no Rose, but I'm pretty relaxed. I don't mind the whole man time thing. Guys should be with guys sometimes. Bars and strip clubs don't bother me as long as you're trustworthy. I like to go out drinking and clubbing sometimes. I'm a catch! Dammit I am! I will not let this bother me. I'm going to clean up and get ready for bed and for tomorrow and just be with myself. I haven't finished my latest book so that will distract me. And if he doesn't call, no big deal. Tomorrow I'll be nonchalant and not let it bother me in the least. Whatevs.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Holy crap! HOLY CRAP! That's my phone! Oh god! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say!

"Uh Bella, are you gonna get that or what" Rose shook me out of my panic attack long enough to actually answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi, it's Edward. Is it a good time?"

"Yeah, I just finished cleaning the kitchen. How are you?"

"I'm great. I didn't mean to interrupt. Should I call you back later?"

"NO! I mean no, I'm done here.

"Oh, good. Do you always cook dinner at home?"

"Most nights. It's my second favorite thing to do. I cooked all the time at home. My mom is great, but her food is not. She's a little`1e too…experimental, for my liking. My dad and I ate it just to make her feel good. Her food is like her personality, erratic and spicy."

"Your mom sounds like fun. I bet you're more like her than you think."

"Not really. I'm more, consistent, for a lack of a better word. Not boring. I like to spice it up now and then. Will you be making me a gourmet meal on Friday Cullen?"

Edward laughed at that. "No, not this time. Maybe one day though. But I can't guarantee gourmet. I'm a typical guy cook, you know, spaghetti and barbeque. That's probably the best I could give you."

"Well maybe I can give you some lessons." Such a flirt I am.

"I am your willing student, teach me Yoda."

"I will teach you, if you promise to never call me a short green Muppet again. Even if he can kick some Sith ass."

"Will wonders ever cease? Are you a Star Wars fan?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Your opinion on Star Wars."

"Greatest Sci-fi movies of all time. I will totally dork it up and admit that."

"Well in that case, yes, I am a fan. Not just a fan, fanatic. One day you should come and see my light sabers." Did that sound too suggestive?

"I would love to come see you light sabers." Yeah, too suggestive. I can just see his eyes wiggling up and down.

"Anyway, you forgot to tell me what we were doing on Friday."

"I didn't forget, but nice try though. Again, secret, but I will tell you this. You will have fun and the only surprise is that you don't know what it is. Nothing crazy. Nothing embarrassing. I just want you to enjoy it."

"Something tells me I will."

"Yo Edward" I heard someone call him in the background. Must be his brother that lives with him.

"Sound like you're being summoned. Maybe I should let you go. I gotta get to bed anyway."

"You really don't have to. It's just my brother, he can wait."

"No, I better go. I'll see you in the morning anyway. I'll talk to you then. Dream about me."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. Maybe with a Princess Leia slave outfit."

"Watch what you wish for Edward Cullen. See ya tomorrow silly."

"Bye Bella."

Okay. That seals it. I'm done for. I think I'm gonna really fall for this guy. I'm halfway there as it is. Friday can't come fast enough. Which reminds me, I 'm gonna have to see him tomorrow and my class instructor, James. That weird guy. Maybe I was just reading too much into that last meeting and he's just being nice.

I decided, just to be sure, maybe I should ask Rose's opinion. She's probably still up.

"Hey Rose, can I ask you a question, your opinion really?"

"Shoot."

I explained my first class with James and how he watched me and approached me after class. "Does that sound weird or am I just reading too much into this?"

"No, it doesn't. One thing I learned about guys is go with your first instinct. If he's saying things like that to you alone, don't be alone with him. You don't know him or what he's capable of. Not all teachers are trustworthy. Make sure there's always someone in class you can stick around with. Don't find yourself alone."

"Thanks Rose. I had a feeling you would say that and I can just hang around with Jacob in class. He is my partner, so that will be a good excuse without explanations."

"Who's Jacob? Is little Bella becoming a playa? I thought you were all into that Edward guy?" Rose smirked at me and I know what she's thinking. I can barely handle one guy at a time let alone two.

"No Rose, it's not like that. Jacob is my keyboarding partner for class and he's really nice. Not that he isn't good looking because he is. I think his presences alone will keep most people away. He's huge and nearly seven feet tall. But he's no Edward. Besides, Edwards generally walks me to and from my classes. It's only been two days, but I think he feels protective over me."

"Then tell him about James. He could help."

"No, I don't want to get him all riled up for no reason. I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is really true."

"Well, if it seems like it is going that way, you should tell him. He'll want to know. Guy's get pissy when they're out of the loop. It's a stupid pride thing but kind of cute. They can be such girls sometimes." Rose gave a small chuckle and headed off to her room. I let out another loud yawn and headed to bed. No reading for me tonight, just sleeping, maybe dreaming about Edward, if I'm lucky.

* * *


	9. You Better Pray

A/N - Hey guys. Skipping ahead just a little and going to class with Jacob. Thanks to everyone that alerted my story and marked me as a favorite. I didn't see that coming and it hit me like a ton of bricks of love .

Also, special thanks to everyone that reviewed. There are still not that many but each one means a lot to me. Thanks for the love. Not much else going on so, ENJOY!

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, I do own the new Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD! Squee!!

BPOV

My morning went well, as expected. Classes were, classes. And Edward walked me to and from the classes that we shared. Our conversation was light and general and it seemed he felt as comfortable with me and I was with him. I decided not to tell him about James yet. At least not until I know that there is something there worth worrying about. I still think I may be jumping to conclusions.

We stood outside of my classroom and Edward gave me hug before he left. It was the best feeling I ever had. I just stood there, enveloped in his scent, filling my mind with thoughts of our future together.

Holding hands while walking on the beach, listening to the waves crash along the shoreline. Edward turns to face me while I stare deeply into his brilliant green eyes. He kisses me passionately and lays us down on the sand. His hands roam all over my body, his eyes filled with lust as he pulls my shirt slowly from my body, exposing my breast to him as he caresses them gently.

"Bella," his voice filled with want and need for me

"Bella, hello, earth to Bella." He sounded different now. Aw crap. Back to reality. Funny how fast the mind works.

I stepped out of his hold and felt the familiar heat of my blush creeping into my face. If he doesn't think I'm some kind of crazy at this point, I'll keep him forever.

"Sorry. Got a little lost in my thoughts. I'll see you after class, right?"

"Of course. Have a good class." He squeezed me one more time and dashed down the hall. I walked into my class to see Jacob in the same seat as last time. I went to sit next to him and saw that Lauren had decided to sit in the seat I sat in Monday. She either wants get Jacob's attention or be closer to James. Either way, she's in my way. Luckily there was a seat open on Jacob's other side. Not many people choose to sit in the front of the class.

As soon as I sat down Jacob turned to face me, seeming to piss Lauren off a little. Good.

"Hi Bella! Ready to get to work?"

He was a little too peppy, kinda like Alice, but that just made me more confident that he was my partner.

"I was thinking that maybe we can start getting together to practice after class next week. If that's okay for you? I haven't thought too much about times and days cause I don't know you schedule and I don't want to interfere with your other classes."

"No, next week is good. How about we just stay after class on Mondays and Wednesdays and grab one of the practice rooms. That way it won't be hassle to leave and come back. Does that work with your schedule?"

"That works out perfectly Bella. We'll start on Monday. I'll bring some of my favorite sheet music just to play around with and we'll compare techniques."

"That'll be fun and I'll bring some too."

James walked in at that exact moment to begin class. I tried my best to listen but I just kept drifting off to my earlier daydream about Edward. I keep feeling eyes on me and figured I better stay in the present. I looked over and saw Lauren staring daggers at me again. What is her problem? I looked up and James was staring at me as well. Did I miss something?

"So make sure you have you first papers turned in by Wednesday and we'll do a little keystroke work on Friday. Meet me in practice room 8 for class. There are five pianos in that room so you'll work with your partners. "I looked over at Jacob and smiled. He did the same and I could see Lauren scowling behind him. Honestly, could her partner be that bad? "You guys can head out now, there's only a few minutes left. Are there any questions?"

Nobody had any and I saw Lauren get up first to get her things together. She turned around with her back to James and bent over low, I'm sure exposing most of her ass to him since her skirt was entirely too short. She leaned over to Jacob and looked him in the eyes.

"Should you decide you don't want to be held back," she glanced at me "I'd be more than happy to work with you. My partner won't mind at all."

No that bitch didn't! I was just about to tell her about herself when Jacob handled it.

"Thank you for the offer Laura. I'm quite happy with my partner and I would appreciate it if you backed up a little."

It was so hard to not laugh in her face right then. Maybe I snickered or something because she looked dead at me when she replied. Ice in her words.

"Fine, have it your way and the name is Lauren. Not Laura." She turned at looked at James in the eye as she walked out the door, swaying her hips with every step.

"Uhh, wow. What was that?"

I couldn't help but laugh this time. "Looks like you've got a fan club. Watch yourself. She's evil, I can already tell." I got up to go when I felt a hand on my arm. I stopped to look at Jacob, but it was James. Shit.

"Just wondering if you wanted a few…pointers, before you left?"

The look in his eyes was all wrong. He was trying to be cool about it, but I saw a flash of something there. Something scary and, just wrong. Thankfully, Jacob was still there, packing up but watching from his peripheral. I would definitely be sticking close to him during class. I tried to muster up my most innocent smile and press on.

"No, I'm good. I'm gonna go ahead and work with Jacob, as assigned. We'll let you know if we have any problems."

"Good. As you know, the offer stands." He winked at me as he walked out. Eww, this is too creepy for me.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jacob whispered to me. I'm sure he was concerned about prying ears, as I was.

"I'm not sure, but he came up to me like that on Monday and it's starting to weird me out."

"Well, I don't want you to be alone with him. Whenever we have class sit with me and leave when I do. If I can't come to class, I'll call you. Don't be alone with him until we know more about him. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly okay. I don't want to be alone with him ever if I can help it." I looked at the time and realized Edward should be waiting for me by now. "I'm gonna go now, James should be gone and I feel okay to leave."

"Are you sure, do you want me to walk you out? I'm not sure it's safe yet."

"I won't be alone," Something told me to leave it at that. I'm not sure why, but I don't think I should mention Edward to Jacob yet. I'm not trying to hide Edward; I just don't know Jacob that well yet even though I think I can trust him. "my friend is waiting for me." With that I dashed away from Jacob to get into the hall. Edward was standing in the exact same place as before, looking as good as ever.

"Hay, did your class let out early, I saw people leaving when I was just coming out the door?"

"Yeah, a little early, we're going to be meeting in the practice rooms on Friday." I hope I wasn't raising any suspicion with Edward. I didn't want him to worry about me and I still wasn't ready to tell him about James. I plastered on my bright, practiced smile and grabbed his hand and began to walk.

"I know you have another class right now, but could you walk me to my car?" I bit my lip as I waited for his answer. He'll probably start thinking the worst now. Must cover my tracks. "I wanted to spend a little more time with you today." It wasn't a lie, I did want more time. But I also needed the security I felt with him today. I don't think I would be attacked here in broad daylight on a large campus, but I was freaked out between James, Rose and Jacob and the thoughts in my head.

"Of course I will. That was always my plan." Edward smiled at me and furrowed his eyebrows. Oh no, here it comes. "Are you okay Bella? You seem a little, tense."

"No, I'm great. Just thinking about what to bring for practice on Friday. Don't worry about me."

"If you're sure." We were at my car now and he stopped us walking and stood in front of me with his hands gently and soothingly rubbing my shoulders.

"Bella, I want you to know that you can trust me. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I feel like we're connected in more ways than one. I want to be there for you. If there is every anything wrong, anything at all, I want you to come to me. I will make sure you're safe and happy at all times. That's my job now." He looked at me with that crooked smile that I love so much, that makes me melt, that takes away all of evil in the world, and gave him the most eloquent and coherent answer I could.

"Okay." Move over Shakespeare.

EPOV

There is something wrong, I know it. She won't tell me now, but she will when she's ready. I can see she's trying to put on a brave face but her eyes betray her. She was fine before she walked into that class without me and I don't like the way she came out. I don't want to spy on her, but if things don't improve, I will look into it. It's not that I don't trust Bella; I have no reason not to. I don't know the other people in her class. If she's being threatened, harassed or bullied by someone, I will put an end to it. That is a promise.

A/N - Next chapter-Friday's lesson and the dates. Expect a nice, long read. But while you're here, go ahead and hit the little green button down there! Gotta get to my sissy's baby shower now. Toodlydo!

~Stalle


	10. When I Get You Alone

**A/N – Happy Valentine's Day loves!!! First I would like to dedicate this chapter to my hubby. He is my 'beta' for all intents and purposes. I bounce my ideas off him and make him proofread. He usually doesn't complain. I wait till the commercials come on ;) You are my life now. As always, outfits and other links on my profile.**

**Anyway, enjoy your day and enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I do own my husband. Ask him, he'll tell you.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up this morning on a rollercoaster of emotions. I was high just knowing that I about to spend yet another day with Edward. Tomorrow was our official first date and I was already feeling a little nervous. Not that the date will go bad, I know it will be special because Edward and I get along so well already. I'm more nervous about falling down and taking him with me. I was also excited to play some of my favorite music with Jacob in class. This brings me to the lows. James will be in that class and probably distracting me with his special kind of creepy. And not as low, but not a high, shopping with Alice. That I can deal with if she goes easy on me. She has her own date with that new guy, so she may be a tad bit distracted. That's what I'm betting on.

I decided to dress easy today, jeans and a tee shirt, nothing fancy. I figure I better finalize the plans with Alice before I leave. She should be ready to go too.

"Morning Alice. What's up with this afternoon?"

"Oh Bella, great! I thought you might try and weasel out on me."

"Not this time. I want this date to be great and I have nothing to wear. I know that you know best and I'll never figure out what to wear on my own. Besides, I know you'll be looking for yourself, right?"

"Definitely. So, should I meet you at school or here?"

"Here, there's no need to take two cars. I can drive if you want."

"Thanks Bells but you know I never pass up a chance to drive my baby."

Alice laughed her little tinkling bell laugh and headed for the door. We called a goodbye to Rose who was leaving an hour after us and I followed Alice out to our cars. I was really excited to get to school, who ever said that in life, and see Edward. He was really starting to be the highlight of my everyday and I missed him every night. I think if this date goes well it will just solidify the feelings that I have and maybe I won't feel as overwhelmed about them. I could only hope that he feels the same way about me. I won't tell him how I feel until I know that he at least feels remotely the same. I'm not a kid so I know that too much emotion too fast can scare some guys away.

I pulled into the school lot and I could see the familiar silver Volvo and the bronze hair blowing in the light wind. Edward was waiting for me to arrive outside today. That was new, he usually just met me in class. I'm not complaining, the more time together the better.

EPOV

I knew when I got up this morning I was going to get to school early to meet Bella at her car. She seemed a little skittish yesterday and I'm not sure why. I guess she'll tell why when she's ready but until then, I'll feel better knowing that she's not alone. Besides, what can be better than seeing Bella a little earlier than usual? If I have my way, I'll see her every day. I grabbed us some coffee and figured I'd be able to see her better if I just stayed in one place. Five minutes later I was rewards with her presence as I saw her walking my way.

"Good morning beautiful. Got your favorite."

"Thanks Edward. You didn't have to meet me out here. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to walk you to class?"

"I guess not. I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I. Let's get going then."

I reached out and grabbed Bella's bag and handed her her coffee. We talked on the way to class and I longed to just grab her hand but I didn't want to be presumptuous. She asked me where we were going tomorrow, again and I wouldn't tell her, again. She will be so surprised. I finalized all of my plans this morning with my brothers and helped them with theirs. I hope that we all have a good time and we all get along someday. I hope to be with Bella a while and if Jasper and Emmet's late night calls are any indication, so are they.

Our first two classes together are always the same. We go, we listen, and we take notes. All the while we sneak glances and sometimes I work on the composition that has been in my head since I met Bella. I think I'll get it on paper and work on it for my final performance.

At the end of class I walked Bella to her final class of the day. It was in a different location because of the need for the pianos. I plan on meeting Bella here at the end of class too so I can get her safely back to her car. I still want to know what's going on in there but I won't press it, yet.

"So, I'll meet you here after you class?"

"You don't have to, but it would be nice."

She bit her lip in that way she does when she's feeling shy. I don't think she realizes how that drives me crazy. I want to just suck on that lip myself.

"It would be my pleasure."

She smiled and I could detect a hint of relief in her eyes. I know I'm making the right decision by sticking close to her and this class. I gave her a hug goodbye, mostly just to have some contact with her body, and turned to leave when she walked away.

BPOV

I was so glad that Edward agreed to meet me here after class. I didn't want to seem needy, but I didn't like being alone with this guy. Jacob was great but I didn't want to give him the wrong impression by spending too much time with him. Next week's practices were going to be hard enough without this extra time together. Jacob was already in class and sitting at a piano by the window.

"Hey Jake. How are you? What did you bring?"

"Hey Bella, someone had their coffee this morning." Ha Ha smartass.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe I did but I'm pumped to play today. So, what did you bring?"

"I wasn't sure which way to go so I brought my favorite classical compositions, Bach, Mozart, Schubert. And I brought my modern favorites, Alicia Keys, John Legend and of course Stevie."

"Those sound amazing. Someone's into R&B huh?"

"I grew up with it. Soul music, in my opinion, has the best modern piano music around. What did you bring?"

"I didn't bring any of my classical, but I brought my favorite Green Day songbook, Onerepublic and Sara Bareilles." I hope we can play some of both. We have totally different tastes in music. This should be fun.

"Well I know Green Day, let's start with One Republic. I don't know them well."

I opened up to Stop and Stare and had Jacob play that while I showed him how to set the correct rhythm. He caught on to that pretty quick. It's not that difficult so we moved on to his Ordinary People and I must say, John Legend is a musical genius. That was the most difficult modern piece I have ever played. I loved it. I will definitely play that for Edward one day. After a lot of practice.

James only came around twice to watch us each play and offered some constructive criticism. I did feel the stares, he didn't say anything inappropriate. Lauren didn't even come by to bother us. I'm not letting my guard down but there are a lot of people really close together to make a scene today.

Jacob and I packed up and began to leave class. I left before he did assuring him that I wouldn't be alone. Still not ready to tell him. If this date goes well, I'll tell him on Monday. He shouldn't have to worry about me. Edward was right where I left him before class. If I didn't know better I would think he never left. As soon as I walked to him, he reached out and grabbed my bag. We walked to my car and I told him about the music I had and what I played today. He'd heard everything I told him but hadn't played it. I told him he could call me tonight but I might be held hostage by my roommate. He laughed but that shit is not funny. Alice will be the death of me tonight.

I got home before Alice and made us a little snack before we left. She and Rose should be here pretty soon. Just as I was sitting down to munch on my chips and salsa the door opened and my girls came in, giggling like school children.

"What's so funny?" I wanna be in on the joke.

"Nothing. We're just excited about actually having dates that we actually want to go on." Rose stated with a smile and a small sigh.

"Yeah, so let's get a move on. Ohh, food!"

You'd never believe Alice could put it away like she does and stay so small. But whatever, at least she likes my food. We got going after Alice and Rose finished and headed to the mall. I swear we went to every store in there aside from Foot Locker and Dick's! I was exhausted. But I was ecstatic about my outfit. I told Alice that Edward said to dress casually and I finally convinced her to let me wear some nice jeans and a top. They are, in fact, skinny jeans, but I don't mind that. I would never tell Alice, but they are my new favorites. I paired them with a really cute pale cream top with ruffles across the collarbone and a bow on the neck. I could wear them with my Coach flats and matching bag Alice made me buy. I could be casual and still sexy.

Alice found herself a really cute, really short purple dress with a black v neck strap holding it up. She picked up a pair of purple satin strappy heels that I couldn't wear if you paid me. She said she knew that purple bag would come in handy one day.

Rose went with the whole sexy librarian look. She paired a pencil skirt with a polka dot top that had a black band from the breast down the showed off all of her assets. (**A/N – all outfits on my profile**)

We finally headed home to, as Alice put it, prepare our plan of attack. It was pamper time and that meant Bella Barbie yet again. This is the fun part though. Face masks, toe painting, romantic comedies and junk food. By the time we went to bed, I was more relaxed and able to just go to bed and have sweet dreams of my day to come.

* * *

EmPOV (the next day)

I am nervous. What does that mean? I never get nervous. It didn't matter how many games I played, how many parties I went to, how many times I was the center of attention, I didn't get nervous. Now, now, I decide to get nervous. I'm guessing it's because I've never actually planned a date around a girl before. I usually just find something fun to do, I mean who wants a boring date? But Rosalie is different. I want her to have fun but realize I care about her interest too. I had Edward help me with the plans, all I had to do is not fuck them up.

I made sure that I got to Rose on time. I stopped at the flower shop to pick up some flowers. Not roses, too predictable. She would like something just as pretty but original. So I got her a dozen pink gerbera daisies. Their pretty like Rose. I walked up to her door, took a deep breath and knocked. When Rose opened the door, I knew, she is my destiny.

RPOV

"There's the door, that must be Emmet. How do I look?" I'd spent the better half of the last 3 hours getting Bella and myself ready. I made sure my hair was bone straight and kept my make up light. Except for the red lipstick, of course. I put on my favorite chain link Manolos before getting the door.

"You look amazing, as always. Have fun and be good." Alice is so silly; of course I will be good. Or good at it. I opened the door and Emmet was standing there holding a bouquet of daisies. Most guys brought roses and that is so predictable. I knew he was different.

"Hi Emmet. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, wow, Rosie, you look amazing. These are for you." Emmet handed me the flowers and I placed them on the counter. I knew Bella would take care of them for me. I'd probably just kill them and I want them forever.

We walked out to his jeep and he held the door for me like a regular gentleman. I was curious to see if we'd do the typical dinner and movie bit. I secretly hoped not even though anything would be fun with Emmet. We were headed to the art district of town and wondered briefly if Emmet had an artsy side. I wouldn't know how to relate to that. I had no idea how to look at that stuff. We stopped in front of one of the building I've never been in before.

"Where are we Emmet?"

"This is the Crawford Auto Museum. I know that you love cars, so I thought you might enjoy looking at the vintage cars."

Holy crap, he is a keeper. This is amazing

"If you don't want to stay, we can go someplace else…"

"It's perfect." I interrupted him, not wanting him to get discouraged. "I can't wait to get inside!" I nearly squealed. What is happening to me?

The inside of the museum was amazing. There were cars from every era including the first car sold in the US, vintage Harley Davidson, racing planes and carriages. It was amazing. I felt like a kid in the candy store. Emmet listened while I read nearly every plaque, description and article in the place and he just smiled and listened. He took my picture in front of a few of the cars with his phone and told me he'd never seen anyone as happy as I am. We walked and talked about the cars and the plans that I had for my business. I had been working on the plans a little harder since I knew Emmet would be starting a business as well and we could help each other, provided we survive dating.

"End of the line Rosie, ready for a little dinner?"

"I'm starved." It was nearly nine and I was famished. We headed out to the car and Emmet reached over and grabbed my hand as we walked. We didn't say much just looked at each other. Emmet opened the car door for me as I climbed in and we were off to the next unknown location.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant, I realized the theme and was, not only impressed, but touched that he put so much thought into my feelings and interest.

"Quaker Steak?"

"Yeah…I figured, you like cars, I like cars, this should make you happy. I just want to show you a good time and get to know you better. I think about you a lot and I want to spend as much time with you as you'll let me."

"Emmet that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. It means a lot that you care about my feelings." I stared into his eyes a moment, seeing that he was being sincere and seeing a fair amount of happiness and a little bit of lust. I couldn't help myself. I climbed over the center console and brushed my lips against his. Emmet responded by caressing my cheek and leaning further into me, deepening our kiss. Emmet's tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted immediately. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance as I let him control my movements with his hands. We only broke apart to gasp for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"We better get inside. We can finish this later." Emmet said to me with a huge grin and one raised eyebrow like The Rock. I agreed, only because I was so hungry, but I was going to have Emmet for desert.

Dinner was great; the restaurant was so much fun, based on motorsports. We talked more and laughed a lot and we felt each other up under the table. It was so romantic.

"Hey, we should go back to my place. My roommates aren't home and I have some…desert, you might like, if you want it?" Take the hint Emmet.

"I want nothing more than to taste your desert." Okay, that is hot. Emmet paid the bill and we practically ran out of there and headed back to my place. It's only about 10:30 so no one should be home yet, I guess. We parked a ways down the block, there was no parking available in front of the house for some reason. No matter. I was on cloud nine. We got to the door and walked in. I turned on the light in the kitchen and told Emmet to have a seat on the couch. I decided to make an ice cream sundae for us. It has all the sexy foods, whipped cream, cherries, without being forced. I noticed Emmet did make himself at home. He'd put in a DVD and taken off his shoes.

"Feeling quite at home are we?" I teased him.

"It's your fault. You make me feel this way, like I belong where you are. OH, is that ice cream!"

He is so adorable. "It is. Can I trust you with it while I change into something more comfortable?"

"I make no guarantees. But I will try _very hard_. "He emphasized the 'very hard' part and I knew he was a goner. I ran in my room and put on Juicy Couture shorts and hoodie. I was covered up but left little to the imagination. When I came back out, to my surprise, the ice cream was still there. I turned the light off and curled up on the couch and grabbed the bowl and spoon and gave him my most seductive look.

"Open wide." Emmet opened his mouth, well, it's been open since I came back in the room. He took the ice cream from me, his eyes never leaving mine. We ate like this, occasionally licking the drips off each other's mouths, until there was nothing left but the cherry. Emmet took the cherry out and rubbed it against my lips. I darted out my tongue to taste it, but not to take it in, yet. I wanted him so bad, I didn't think I would last much longer. He let the cherry linger in front of me and I curled my tongue around it and took it in my mouth.

Emmet placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever felt. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body as close as possible. I could feel his hardness growing between us, getting me so aroused, I barely noticed I'd pressed him down on the couch. I rubbed myself against trying to get friction against my core when I needed it most. Emmet's hand wandered my body bringing me closer to him as her grabbed my ass, barely covered by my shorts.

I sat up on top of Emmet to unzip my hoodie when the light snapped on. I looked nervously to the door just as Bella walked in.

"Holy shit Rose! What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me."

"Me! What about you, what are you doing home so soon?"

"It's after midnight. Did you lose track of time?" Bella wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, actually, I did." Two can play the smug game. At least I was about to get some. "Well, since you're here, meet my date, Emmet." I climbed off him and saw that Bella was not alone. This must be Edward. He was good looking, not like Emmet, but I wouldn't kick him out of bed. There was something familiar about his eyes. Whatever. Emmet sat up to meet Bella and he froze.

"Edward!? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N – Don't hate me! I decided to stop with the cliffy and Rose's date. Next chapter will be Edward and Bella's date and how they ended up at the house. The chapter was getting long and I want to go 'back in time' so to speak.**

**I grew up in Cleveland, so I used the Crawford Auto museum and Quaker Steak and Lube, eventhough they're not on the West Coast. The museum is nice, I had prom there. It's so Rosalie. You can see a link to them on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first date and enjoy your Valentine's Day. Be my Valentine and push that little button down there that say REVIEW and I'll love you for life!**

**~Stalle**


	11. crushcrushcrush

A/N – nothing to declare. I lost my drive to write my usual Friday night to Saturday morning. By Saturday night, after seeing my sissy, it came back to me. YEAH!! So that's why this is a Sunday post. That is all. Please read and review and I will love you long time.

P.S. As you may know the site was down so I tried to post this on Sunday, hense the note above. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I do own 15 different color pairs of flip flops that I can't wear because of all the fucking snow. And it's February in Ohio.

* * *

BPOV

I think I'm sick. I feel like I want to throw up. I'm excited and nervous and anxious and…and…scared silly. This is it, the date that will determine if I'm really meant to be with Edward or if he'll realize that I'm just a silly girl that really isn't in his league. Okay, that is a little over dramatic. We have become friends and if that's all that we're meant to be then I'm okay with that. I think. I would truly want more but I'm not going to force it. I have to stop thinking like this or I'll never make it out the door.

"Bellaaaa," _oh no, it begins_. "time to get readyyyy."

"Aliccee, do you have to sing my nammee." _Oh God, I'm starting to annoy myself._

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm so freaking excited Bella! You're going on a date!"

"Damn Alice, you act like I've never dated before."

"I'm just saying, it has been a while and we only have a few hours to get ready."

"A few hours, Alice. How long do you think it will take? How bad do you think I look?"

"I think you look great. But tonight, you will look amazing. Besides Rose is leaving at six and she's doing your hair."

"Well, it's three o'clock now so let me get a bite to eat first and then you can go all Bella Barbie on me."

"Fine. Just hurry up."

I had a sandwich and a few chips but I don't really remember eating it. I didn't want to put anything in my stomach the way I felt, but it would be worse to pass out from not eating at all. I'm not really sure why this is going to take so long. I thought that's what last night was all about. Besides hair and make-up, what's the fuss? Whatever, as long as I still look like me in the end, I'll just try to enjoy it. Try.

I walked into Alice's bathroom and sat down in the salon chair she just 'had to have' and closed my eyes. Rose came in with her part of the torture devised called rollers. I let them go to work on me while I thought happy thoughts of the night to come. Before long my hair was set in giant rollers and my make-up was nearly done. Rose went and ran me a bubble bath while Alice finished up.

"Now, get in the tub. The steam will set your hair and makeup so it won't come off too easily. When you come out your clothes will be on my bed." Alice stated with her satisfied smile of a job well done.

"Alright. Thanks guys. I won't be too long."

Twenty minutes later I was getting dressed when Alice and Rose came back in the room. Rose was dressed in her outfit and was just putting on her shoes. Once again, she looked perfect and calm to boot. I don't know how she can manage to be so calm and confident all the time. And how did she get dressed so fast when it takes them hours to get me done.

"So Emmet should be here soon. He knows I don't do late." Just as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang.

"There's the door, that must be Emmet. How do I look?"

"You look amazing, as always. Have fun and be good." Alice stated as Rose was walking out. We tried to sneak a peek at the infamous Emmet but couldn't see him. Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet him soon enough. This also means that I have an hour to finish getting dressed and try to calm myself down.

"Alice, where are you going tonight?"

"We're going back to the club when you first, literally, ran into Edward. I'm sure we'll do dinner first."

"That should be fun." I stood wringing my hands, trying to smile and act calm.

"Bella, you need to relax. You look like you're going before a firing squad. I though you and Edward got along well already?"

"We do, it's just…well…I don't want to make a fool of myself tonight. You know how I am. I could take down a plane in the air with my clumsiness. And what if he realizes that this isn't what he wants? I could be friends with him, I guess, but it would be too hard." I didn't mean to let all of this out now, but it was the truth.

"Silly Bella, if he didn't like you, then why is he always with you and always calling you? You worry too much. All you have to worry about tonight is having fun. He already likes you, just turn up the Swan charm and he'll be putty in your hands."

"Swan charm?" I giggled. "That's a new one Alice."

"Well, it's true. You had me at hello." Alice swooned.

"If I wasn't afraid of what you might do if I messed up my clothes, I would hit you with your own pillow smart ass."

"Speaking of, let's finish your hair. You don't much time left."

Alice took the rollers out of my hair and let the curls fall out. She ran her finger through it to create a natural looking wave. Just as she fluffed one last piece, the door bell rang for the second time this evening.

"It's time." Alice said with a soft smile

_I can do this. I can do this. Just have fun. _

I opened the door to see Edward standing there, as usual, looking perfect. He was dressed casual as well in a pair of jeans and hunter green polo and green converse. It is official; he should only be allowed to wear green.

"Hi Bella. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, let me just grab my bag and we can go." I ran into Alice's room, gave her a hug and wished her well, grabbed my bag and went back out.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

He offered me his arm and led me outside to his car. He opened the door for me and we drove off. We were silent for a while, but it was comfortable. But the anticipation was getting to me.

"So Edward, where did you say we were going?"

"I didn't." He looked my way and smiled at me. I thought I was going to melt on his seat. "But if you really want to know, I thought we'd have dinner and a movie."

"Oh, that sounds fun, but why the secrecy?"

"You'll see." He was having too much fun with this. It's must be something special since he didn't want to elaborate, so I let it go. I didn't want to ruin the surprise if he worked on something special.

We pulled into the park about fifteen minutes later. He came around and opened my door and went to the trunk. He pulled out two large blankets and a picnic basket. I was a little confused seeing as it would be dark soon but I didn't question it. We walked into the park until we came to a clearing with the biggest screen I have ever seen and other people scattered around the area. We stopped beneath a large oak tree. Edward laid out the blanket and set down the basket.

"Oh my goodness, are they going to show the movie on the screen?"

"Yep. I hope that's okay. You don't mind the outdoors do you?"

"No. I've always wanted to see a movie in the park. This is amazing." I felt so excited I was probably bouncing around like Alice. "And you made dinner?"

"It's just a little something. I'm not the best cook, so I made you my specialty." He pulled out one of the Tupperware bowls to reveal spaghetti and meatballs.

"Umm. It smells amazing. I'm impressed Cullen."

"Thanks. It tastes good too. I also brought some salad and French bread. Shall we?" He motioned for us to sit while he dished out our dinner. We had a very nice spot; we were on a small hill and away from the other people. We got a few looks from passersby as we talked and ate together. I noticed most people would look at us and smile and nod in appreciation. The time passed as we talked about everything and nothing at all. The sun set as we put away the dinnerware and leftovers. I was stuffed. Edward shifted so his back was against the tree and pulled me in between his legs. He wrapped the other blanket he had around both of us as the movie began.

"Gentlemen Prefer Blondes? This is one of my favorite movies." _This night was getting better by the minute._

"I like it too, I just don't agree with the title." He stated as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean?"

"I prefer brunettes." He whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath down my neck and his lips brushing against my ear, made me shiver with excitement. He wrapped the blanket tighter around us and I set back against his rock hard chest and felt the rhythm of his heart against my body. I knew, right then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, this is where I always wanted to be. Where I needed to be.

The movie ended, I assumed I fell asleep since I was being carried to the car. Part of me felt bad that he was carrying me and all of the picnic items. But the other part won over, the part that wanted to stay in his arms forever. Luckily it was a short walk back and Edward was walking up to the car as I placed a small kiss on his shoulder where I lay.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"For not wanting to wake me up and carrying me back. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I guess you make me too comfortable."

"If that's the case," he set me down "how about a proper thank you."

Edward looked deep into my eyes and I swear I could see straight into his soul. Both of his hand framed my face as he slowly brought his lips to lightly brush against my own. I could feel a surge of electricity through our kiss, which urged me to deepen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers though his hair, pulling him closer to me. I parted my lips, begging for more. As our tongues fought for dominance, his hands left my face and traveled down my back. One arm pulling me tighter, while the other rubbed up and down my back. I was in complete bliss. We only pulled apart when we needed more oxygen than breathing though your nose could allow. Even then his lips travelled across my jaw and down my neck to that special spot that turns me on to no end.

"Edward, let's go back to my place." _And not get arrested for public indecency for what I want to do to you._

"Are you sure?" _As a heart attack._ "I don't want you to feel rushed. I just can't help myself around you. You are too tempting."

"I'm sure. I just want to spend more time with you. Whatever happens happens. If it gets too much, then we stop. Okay?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I want my girlfriend to be happy."

"Girlfriend?" _Hot boy say what?_

"Yeah." He shrugged and looked at the ground. "If you want to be." He looked up though his lashes and I was hard pressed not to take him then and there.

"I would love that."

He leaned in and gave another chaste kissed as he opened my car door. He packed up the other things and we headed back to my place, holding hands while he drove.

We walked parked a little ways down and across the street from my apartment. I noticed there were no lights on, so everyone must still be out. I figured we could be some hot make out time before the girls came back and he went home. This was probably not the best night to go any further but it will happen, soon, I hope. I opened up the door and saw light from the TV. in the living room. _That's weird_. I flipped on the switch to be surprised by the sight before my eyes.

"Holy shit Rose! What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me." She had her hand on her zipper hoodie. Any longer and Edward would have gotten to know Rose better than her date. Not a big deal for me, but we live together, and we're girls.

"Me! What about you, what are you doing home so soon?"

"It's after midnight. Did you lose track of time?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. There goes hot make out time.

"Yes, actually, I did." _Okay, Eww_. "Well, since you're here, meet my date, Emmet."

Emmet sat up and looked at me with shock on his face. I gotta give it to Rose, he was handsome, but no Edward. What's wrong with him though?

"Edward!? What the hell are you doing here?"

EPOV

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! "Me, this is Bella's house. Oh my God. Is this Rosalie? Your date?" I asked Emmet astonished.

"Uhh, yeah. Is that Bella, from the club?" I was speechless. I just nodded and looked at Bella then to Rosalie then to Emmet and back to Bella, whose mouth was wide open.

"Huh. It's is a small fucking world after all." Rose said with a smirk, hands on her hips. Okay, she's funny.

"How did we not know this?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else.

"Okay so wait. How do you know Emmet?" Bella asked me shaking her head.

"He's my brother. The one that doesn't live with me."

"Ohh." Both girls proclaimed.

"No wonder you seemed familiar. It must be the family resemblance. You've got the same eyes. Not color, but shape and expression." Rose stated. I'd heard that before but I never saw it myself. My brother and I don't really look alike. But most people don't mistake we're related once they know.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rosalie." I extended my hand to her, which she shook. "I heard lovely things about you and your automotive skills are now legendary." That made her blush a little. She doesn't seem like the blushing type. She must really like Emmet.

"And Emmet, this is my Bella." _Yes, my Bella. I like the sound of that._

"Hi Emmet." Bella gave a small wave. She seems still in a little bit of shock but also quite amused at the situation. Of course, Emmet being Emmet, jumped up and grabbed Bella up in a large Emmet style bear hug.

"Hi Bellie." He grinned ear to ear and he squeezed her.

"Can't…breathe…Emmet." Bella gasped out as he set her down. Emmet stepped back looking sheepish but still smiling.

"My bad."

"I still can't believe this." Bella stated as she walked into the kitchen. She came back with two bottle of water for herself and me. "This is some crazy Twilight Zone shit." Bella mumbled

"I know. It doesn't get much crazier than this." I stated. I swear, as soon as I said those words, the door opened, yet again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jasper?!"

* * *

A/N – 2 dates down, 1 to go.

~Stalle


	12. Just Dance

A/N – Enjoy. Pictures on my profile

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Or Beyonce.

* * *

APOV

I love, love, love Bella Barbie time. I wish she did too. She just doesn't understand how beautiful she is. Her hair is perfect, her eyes are the perfect shade of brown, her skin is flawless and she can wear anything I put on her. Hopefully one day she'll realize she's not plain. She's my best friend and I don't do plain. Until that day arrives, it is my duty to make her see that she can be whoever she wants to be. Tonight, she will be fun and sexy Bella. Not too much make up and soft hair. I'm glad Rose understands that too. She really has help Bella a lot with her confidence in the past year. I'm starting to see changes in her but she still has a ways to go. Then again, no one can match Rose's confidence, not even me. Don't get me wrong, I like who I am and I know that I am hot. Yes, hot. But Rose is on a whole other level of cool. Best friends are hard to come by, how did I luck out with two.

"Alice, where are you going tonight?" Bella asked quietly.

"We're going back to the club when you first, literally, ran into Edward. I'm sure we'll do dinner first."

"That should be fun." Bella was all fidgety standing in front of me. She was going to sweat out her curls and make up at this rate.

"Bella, you need to relax. You look like you're going before a firing squad. I though you and Edward got along well already?"

"We do, it's just…well…I don't want to make a fool of myself tonight. You know how I am. I could take down a plane in the air with my clumsiness. And what if he realizes that this isn't what he wants? I could be friends with him, I guess, but it would be too hard."

"Silly Bella, if he didn't like you, then why is he always with you and always calling you? You worry too much. All you have to worry about tonight is having fun. He already likes you, just turn up the Swan charm and he'll be putty in your hands."

"Swan charm?" She giggled. "That's a new one Alice."

"Well, it's true. You had me at hello." I fake swooned to her. I love Renee Z. She is awesome.

"If I wasn't afraid of what you might do if I messed up my clothes, I would hit you with your own pillow smart ass."

"Speaking of, let's finish your hair. You don't much time left."

I took the rollers out of her hair and let the curls fall out. I ran my fingers through it to create a natural looking wave. She likes her hair to be low maintenance. Just as I fluffed one last piece, the door bell rang for the second time this evening.

"It's time." Bella took one last cleansing breath before going to open the door. I could hear the muffled sounds of their voices and Bella heading back this way.

"Okay, I'm going. " Bella said to me while giving me a hug. "Have fun tonight and be good." Bella looked at me with her hands on her hips like she was my mom or something. I handed Bella her bag and shooed her out the door. I tried to peek around to see this guy, but she was in the way. _Better finish getting myself ready. _

I was just finishing up my hair when the door bell rang for the third time tonight. It was Jasper. I skipped to the door to let him in.

"Hi Jasper."

"Alice…wow…you look…amazing." Jasper stuttered with his mouth hanging open.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Jasper held out his arm for me to take and led me out to his car. It was beautiful, midnight blue and looked fast just standing still.

"Nice Jag."

"You know cars?"

"I know Rose. She knows cars. I know what I like and I like fast, as you know." He had a confused look on his face when I said that but shrugged it off. I didn't press it.

"I know you like fast cars, so I hope my driving doesn't bug you. I don't think I'll be driving fast tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"I want this night to last. I'm in no rush to bring you home."

_Okay, that is sweet._ "What if I want to hurry home…for some reason?" I said over my shoulder with hooded eyes.

He snaked his arm around my waist as he leaned down to breathe in my ear "Then we'll be here before you can bat your beautiful eyes."

I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes and let his words surround me and fill me with heat from head to toe. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back into the house and attack this man. Just I was about to, I heard the car alarm beep, a sign to get in. Jasper, not letting me go, walked to his car and opened the door for me. I climbed in and tried to calm myself while he walked around. _I can do this. Calm down Alice. It's been all of 10 minutes. Thank goodness I wore panties tonight._

Jasper jumped in as I started to regain my composure and figured a change of subject was in order. I asked him random questions and became the bubbly Alice I am. We pulled up at the restaurant and Jasper opened the door for me again. Such a gentleman. We didn't have to wait since he made reservations. We were seated in a seclude area of the restaurant, which he must have requested since no one was around us.

All through dinner I felt…calm. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Usually I was so full of energy I could barely sit still. But being with Jasper was calming. Granted my heart still fluttered like a hummingbird, but that was normal. I could feel my pent up energy ready to bust through as desert was finished. It was time to dance.

"Alice, you're ready to go dancing." _How did he know that?_ "I can feel the energy coming off you in waves." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Smarty-pants, let's go then." I jumped up laughing, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

Well arrived at Club La Push and walked straight into the club. I do not do lines. We walked up to the bar and ordered a few drinks and found a booth in the corner. I was too loud to talk, so I took the opportunity to just stare in his beautiful, deep blue eyes. He never shied away from my stare, he actually stared back, which was such a turn on. I was finishing up my drink when one of my new favorite songs came on.

_**All the single ladies!**_

"Oh Jasper, let's dance!" I grabbed his hand and drug him out to the dance floor.

_**Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, gave you three good years  
You can't be mad at me **_I turned around to face away from Jasper and ground my body up against his. He put his hands on my hips to match my rhythm. I used that to my advantage and bent low, arching my back and sliding my butt back up right on his groin. I could hear Jasper groan in my ear when I leaned back on his chest and swivel my hips. Mission accomplished.  
_**  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drank in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss "B" **_I turned around to face Jasper and the look in his eyes told me that he was enjoying this just as much, if not more, than me. I wrapped my arms around waist and threw my head back and shimmied down to the floor. His face, priceless.  
_**  
Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kinda of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone **_I grabbed Jasper's hand and lead him back to the bar. I was parched and he needed a break. We sat at the bar a while and danced to a few more songs. All the while I was doing my best to seduce him on the dance floor. I started to feel woozy from the drinks. I refused to be drunk on our first date.

Cuz if you like it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
Cuz If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked him after our last dance.

"Yep. Let's go pixie." He grabbed my hand and practically ran out to the car. I couldn't help but feel smug that I got this response from him.

"Time to see how fast you can make this baby go." My voice deep with desire. Jasper looked at me out the corner of his eye and slammed onto the gas.

We got back to my house in no time. Jasper slid right into the space directly in front and ran to open my door. I jumped out and literally attacked his mouth. He caught me around the waist and held me up. He pressed me against the side of his car while I ravaged his mouth with my tongue. I threw my head back and he moved his kisses down my jaw to my neck.

"Inside. Now." I breathed in his ear. Never letting me down or stopping the assault on my neck, he headed to my door. We slammed into the front door and resumed kissing like our lives depended on it. I finally had to stop to find my keys and open the door if I wanted to get inside. I don't think the neighbors would appreciate the show. Or maybe they would. I unlocked the door while Jasper continued to kiss up and down the back of my neck. I turned and jumped up in Jasper's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed into the room kissing me again when I heard our night get cut short.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Jasper?!" I looked up and over Jasper's shoulder to see who in the hell was here and why the hell they were calling Jasper's name. I saw my two best friends, snickering with shocked eyes that probably matched my own. Jasper loosened his grip on me and I slid down his front. He groaned, took a few deep breaths, and turned around.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? Why are you two here?" Somehow Jasper remained calm. I, on the other hand, was kinda pissed and kinda amused that he seemed to know these two guys. Bella and Rose's dates, I assume.

"What does it look like dork? We're all on a separate, group date." The big one said.

"What does that mean? What's going on Jasper?" I was totally confused now.

"Alice, meet my date, Emmet." Rose pointed at the big one.

"And my date, Edward." Bella pointed at the bronze haired one. Okay, so we all came home. That explains a little.

"And… meet, my brothers." Jasper said exasperated. I was floored. I looked at the boys and looked at the girls, who were also shocked by that last statement, and did what came naturally, I laughed, hard. So hard that I was clutching my sides and trying to breathe. My eyes were full of tears but I couldn't stop. How does this happen? This was a joke. I didn't see this coming and that rarely happens.

"Umm, Alice. Are you okay?" Bella said chuckling.

"This is a joke, right? Was this planned? Whose idea was this?"

"No jokes darlin'. This is happening. I'm not sure how and I have no idea why this never came out before now, but this is really happening." Jasper stated shaking his head. He only looked slightly amused. Probably a little…frustrated. Oh, that's my fault. Wait. He wouldn't have let him get himself all riled up like that on purpose just to stop. Holy shit, this is real.

"This is…great!" They all turned and looked at me like I was the crazy one. Well, I kinda am. "Seriously, this is amazing. What are the odds that three brothers randomly meet and date three roommates and not know it? This makes everything so much easier. We know each other and we can hang out together, go on real group dates, and have game nights!" I was so excited, I started jumping up and down and clapping, my mind going a mile a minute with plans.

"Yeah! That's awesome! What do we do first Tinkerbelle?" Emmet called. He was just as excited as me. That's a first. I like him already.

"First, we say goodnight. It's really late and I need time to process this." Bella stated with a laugh holding on to Edward.

Party Pooper.

"She's right. I'll call you in the morning. Maybe, breakfast?" Jasper whispered in my ear, instantly calming me.

"Okay." I sighed. I turned to kiss him goodnight and walked him to the door. Edward and Emmet followed after. Emmet turned around and picked me up into the biggest hug I've ever had. He's like a grizzly on the outside and a teddy in the inside. I waved to the guys and shut the door. I whirled around and put my hands on my hips and looked straight at my girls. I only had one thing to say to them.

"SPILL!"

* * *

A/N- must stop. Information overload. Meet us back for breakfast. Review me!

Song-Beyonce- Single Ladies. I really don't like Beyonce much, but that song just works for Alice and dancing. I've liked it since Justin Timberlake danced to it on SNL. HILARIOUS! Forgive me.

~Stalle


	13. Come Together

A/N – Sorry I missed a week. I had friends over and partied for a couple of days and I didn't want to be rude. They know Twilight but not like me ;) So without further ado, chapter 13!

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. But my new niece Maria owns me.

* * *

BPOV

This was too much. Way too much. It was like some crazed plot line from a romance comedy or a twisted storyline in a romance novel. Whatever you want to call this, it was unreal. Even after the hour long talk and all the explanations between the three of us after the guys left, I was still left reeling. It was implausible but at the same time, awesome. It was the like the perfect storm. We couldn't have asked for better chaos. Three brothers and three best friends, inconceivable. I can't believe my luck. The man I lusted after and longed for, for so long, waltzes into my life and brings along company. Brilliant.

"Bella, you better be in there getting dress and not just having wet dreams about Edward." Alice so eloquently shouted at me. The one good thing about Alice, it's like living with your mom. Well, if your mom is an overbearing fashionista. I never have to pick out my clothes when she's around. Hell, I hardly have to buy my clothes. She laid out my breakfast outfit before I went to bed last night. Jasper called and confirmed we would all meet at Rose's favorite diner this morning to dish and laugh at our fortunate turn of events.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes."

I jumped into the shower and washed with my favorite freesia scented body wash and my strawberry shampoo. I let my hair dry naturally and let the soft waves show. I threw on my outfit and was ready to see Edward again.

"Let's go." I was bouncing around like Alice. Rose and Alice were waiting on the couch, seeming a little calmer than me. I think I just stunned them into stillness. Rose jumped up and grabbed her keys first and we all heading out to her car.

The ride over was typical of us. Music blaring and us singing at the top of our lungs. Alice turned to one of the old school stations when one of our favorite old songs came on, we all had to laugh at the irony. We never put much in store of the lyrics before now.

We arrived at the diner at the exact moment the guys pulled up behind us in a ginormous jeep. That has to be Emmet's. Rose really does have him trained. Lateness is her pet peeve. _Calm yourself Swan. Be cool_. I tried. I failed. I took one good step out of the car and tripped over the curb. As usual I braced myself to make out with the sidewalk, but it never came.

"If you want me to hold you, all you have to do is ask." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath and velvet voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked up as he stood me upright. I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to town on his lips. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't resist him. I pulled away before it became obscene or before I couldn't stop myself.

"Good morning to you too. If that's my reward I'm going to start tripping you in purpose." Edward said amused.

"Unnecessary. I can do that just fine on my own. Stick close and you'll have plenty of opportunity to catch me when I fall."

"I will stay as close as you want as long as you want. I don't think I could pull away if I wanted to. And trust me, I don't want to."

He was looking in my eyes with such intensity I knew he meant every word he said and I think I better take a breath before I pass out.

"PANCAKES!" Alice giggle-screamed and started jumping up and down. I pulled myself out of Edward's gaze and grabbed his hand and led him into the diner behind our four friends.

* * *

After we'd had our fill of pancakes and other breakfast necessities, Emmet more than the rest, we decided to spend the rest of the day together. No one had to work or do any school work, so we let Alice have at it. Hay, if these guys want to be with us, they're going to have to get used to it sooner or later. Alice is a force all her own.

"So, after we leave the mall, we'll stop at blockbuster and grab a movie or two and have a movie night!" Alice squealed.

"That sounds cool, but why the mall?" Emmet asked looking slightly confused.

"Duh, it's Saturday. Besides, there are a few…items…we need to pick up." Alice explained to Emmet with a sly look in her eye.

_Oh hell no. _

"Fine, we can do the mall but not too long. Let's stop at the grocery store after the movie store and I'll cook dinner. A reward for the guy's first Alice-style shopping trip."

"Fine. I'll go easy on them. It is their first time. But only if your make you famous Bella pizza."

"YES! BELLA PIZZA! Wait, what is Bella pizza?" Emmet shouted.

"Does it really matter? You're going to eat it anyway, right?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go." He grabbed Rose's hand and started running for the cars, Rose giggling behind him.

"So, if we're going to the mall, does that mean there will be a fashion show?" Edward asked me with a sly glint in his eye.

"Maybe. I've never been a fan of shopping. This could be a little more fun than a regular Alice day_." A lot more. _

Edward reached his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, no space between our bodies. He leaned down towards me, his lip almost touching mine. I gasped at the closeness when he stopped.

"I can't wait." He closed the space and brushed his lips against mine. Soft and warm, sweet with the faint taste of syrup and his own flavor. Too soon he pulled away from me and smiled that crooked smile that turns me to mush every time. He opened my car door and closed it behind me. He ran off to join Jasper and Emmet and I finally let out the breath I was holding. I looked forward and finally noticed that Rose and Alice were staring at me, hard.

"What?" I could feel the heat creeping to my cheeks.

"Holy shit Swan. You've got it bad." Rose laughed and turned around to drive.

"Oh yeah, right. Like you guys can talk."

"I know! Isn't Jasper great! The Yin to my Yang." She sighed. "Emmet is hilarious, like a giant bear. So perfect for you Rose."

"I know. I think we're going to work out. I haven't felt like this for a while. And never this strong. Not this soon." Rose stated

"Do you think it's too soon? I mean, to have these feelings. I don't think I've ever felt this way. No, I know I haven't and I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to scare him off and I don't know if he feels the same way." I knew I was talking really fast and I had to stop to breathe.

"Bella, I can't say what's in Edward's head, but in his eyes, it doesn't seem too soon. And I'm pretty sure you guys are on the same page. You should talk to him. But, like you said, it is soon. We've, and I do mean all of us, have plenty of time to figure this out. It's only been a couple of dates. Besides, after this day at the mall, they'll either run away screaming or never leave again." _Oh shit, that doesn't sound good at all._

"Alice, you promised to go easy." I groaned

"Oh I will go easy on the shopping. It's the selection that they will enjoy." I didn't question further. I didn't want to psych myself out of going after the show I practically promised Edward. Oh man, why did I do that? Oh well, what's done is done. Time to channel confident and strong Bella and leave shy, insecure Bella behind. I had a lot to think about. I know that I already have some seriously strong feelings for Edward, even if they are one sided, I can't deny that. I won't bring anything up just yet. We do have plenty of time to explore our budding relationship and have fun together. Starting now.

* * *

A/N – Short, I know. I had to stop there but never fear, there will be shopping tomorrow. An apology for missing last week. The song they were listening to was All I Do Is Think Of You by Troop. It's on my page. The lyrics are perfect seeing as they all met at school. I love my screamo and rock, but I can't deny my old school R&B from my childhood. See you on the other side. REVIEW!


	14. Material Girl

A/N – Sorry. I'm a day late. Well two now, it's midnight. I hope this chapter goes well and it's longer than I expected. It's not my fav but it's fun. We're going back to school soon, so it's time to relax before the real drama begins. And yes, there will be drama, really soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I do not own ANYTHING from Hollister.

* * *

BPOV

We pulled into the mall parking lot with the guy's right behind us. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the show I was going to perform today. I was going to seduce Edward Cullen. In theory.

"Ready?" Edward said to me as he extended his arm towards me.

_As I'll ever be._

"Let's go." I took his arm and met up with the rest of our friends behind Emmet's jeep.

"Okay. First we'll hit the smaller stores that we can all enjoy, Gap, American Eagle, Hollister, you get my drift. Then, we'll hit the larger stores and we'll leave go. Agreed?" Alice stated. She looked like the leader of a spy ring. I think we should synchronize our watches.

"BREAK!" Emmet shouted and clapped his hand like he was the quarterback of our little team.

We walked into the mall and I knew we were done for. There were sale signs everywhere. Alice's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was looking at me. I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights.

"We're doomed. Did you see all the sale signs? Alice is practically vibrating. I'm gonna apologize now." Edward laughed.

"It can't be that bad…can it?"

"Yeah. It's that bad."

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. If it gets too bad, I'll get us out."

"Deal. But good luck pulling that off." I chucked.

We walked into the first store and just as I suspected, Alice went crazy. Clothes were flying everywhere. Even the guys were being inundated with stacks of clothes. She started shoving us into dressing rooms and demanding that we all show what we tried on. The guys were having fun, putting on and taking off. I put on an outfit Alice gave me and was pleasantly surprised with the way it looked. It was a simple pair of grey pleated, rolled shorts, a white tee and a short vest. Of course, a pair of black heels that I couldn't walk well in, but it did work for the outfit. I stepped out to let Alice see her creation at the same time Edward stepped out in his. _Wow_. He was wearing an Ed Hardy tee shirt with a pair of dark wash jean that made his butt look so delicious.

"Bella, you look amazing." Edward said to me. He looked way better.

"Really? I kinda like this but where would I wear something like this? I really like what you're wearing." _Translation, I really like your butt in what you're wearing._

"Thanks me too. Tell you what, if you get that outfit, we'll find somewhere to go in it."

"That's pretty tempting Cullen. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I would say it's a surprise but since you don't like surprises, we'll plan something together. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, just so we're clear, this is a one-shot deal. I may surprise you later. It's my right as a boyfriend."

"Fine. But I'll never say that I won't complain about it."

"I can live with that."

Edward leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips and went to change back into his clothes. Once we were both dressed we headed to the register with our purchases and prepared to go to the next stores. We went on like this for another hour and a half in three more stores. There was a lot of laughing and shouting, especially when Emmet would hit on the mannequins or try on the women's clothes. It felt like high school again, only we weren't being run out by the sales people.

We decided to go to Macy's and Alice and Rose dragged me to the swimwear section. This is ridiculous. It's fall. Why are we buying swimsuits?

"Bella, I know that look on your face and it's for two reasons." Alice began. "First, I've seen your suits; they're like my grandma's."

"Hay!"

"Well, they are. Second, they're on sale. You'll thank me this summer. And I'm sure Edward won't mind helping out."

"Oh no. Alice, that is too much. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Rose started. "He'd see it at the beach or pool, why not here first? Besides, you know he'll like it. What's wrong with a little preview? That's what I would do."

_Dammit. 'What would Rose' do backfired on me. _

"Fine, I concede. But could I please, please have some material?" I begged Alice.

"Yeah! I promise, you will love the suits I pick" Alice squealed. Before I could add anymore stipulations, she was off. She was back sooner than I could believe handing me four bikinis.

"Seriously Alice, this is material."

"It's not that bad Bella, I promise. Now get in there. Guys get over here and sit while we try these on. It won't talk long." Alice said and pointed to a couple of chairs near the dressing rooms. At least they were spaced out. I could handle showing Edward, I think. But I don't think modeling for Emmet and Jasper is a good idea. _You can do this Swan. Be sexy._

EPOV

We took the seats Alice made us sit in and waited. I hope I get to see some of these suits they're going to try on. We must be, otherwise we would be sitting together. I love my brothers and I know they would never ogle my girlfriend, but I couldn't stand to hear Emmet's comments. He has no filter.

"Edward?" Bella called out to me.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm coming out."

_Edward, be cool. Don't scare her off. _

Bella walked out in the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It was a hot pink bikini with writing on the top and boy shorts. Thank goodness. She looked confident but I could see the shy innocence in her eyes. One of the many reasons I was so into her. Her body is so perfect and she needs to know that. I hope I'm not drooling. So much for cool.

"Bella, you look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You have to know how beautiful you look."

"As long as you think so, I'm a happy girl." She turned to walk back into the dressing room. Just as she got to the door, she turned and looked at me over her shoulder with her beautiful smile. I could have lost it right then and there. She is gonna be the death of me. She came out two more times, each one better than the last. A purple strapless suit and blue and white striped suit.

But when Bella came out in that last one, I didn't think I could sit here any longer without taking her right here. She was wearing a blue halter and bottom that was only held together by a ring. Oh to be that ring. I was jealous of that ring. The color looked amazing on her perfect cream skin. She should only ever wear that color for me.

"Edward, Edward." She snapped her fingers and brought me out of my reverie. I could tell that she loved this one as well. She looked so confident and sure of herself. I'm sure my blatant staring may have something to do with that as well.

"B-Bella. Wow." Yeah, that's as good as it gets right now.

"I take it you like it, huh Cullen."

"Uh, yeah. Damn. Fall is no longer my favorite season. I can't wait till the summer."

Bella giggle and turned to go change. I swear, if my pants get any tighter right now, they're going to bust. Or I will. I've got to get my mind off of Bella and calm down. But all I can think about is Bella in that swimsuit. God, I am so glad she is mine. Okay Cullen, calm down. Think non sexy thoughts. Puppies. Baseball. Emmet's sweat socks. Yeah, that did it.

"I'll be out soon. Go ahead and find the guys and meet me at the counter okay?" Bella called out to me.

"Okay."

I ran into my brothers at the counter. They must have gotten the same instructions too. And the same show. Jasper was so flushed; he looked like he ran a marathon. Emmet had the biggest smile on his face and was singing.

"What the hell are you singing?" I asked Emmet.

"…and then I jizzed in my pants…" Emmet sang.

"That's disgusting Emmet. Jasper, don't egg him on." Jasper was laughing so hard that I had to join in. That was a funny ass skit. I looked over at the sales counter and the salesgirl was, literally, drooling at us.

"Can I help you fellas?" She was trying to flutter her eyelashes but she looked like she had a tick.

"Uh, no. Actually, yes. When my girlfriend comes out, put her purchases on my card." I handed her my credit card. Hopefully this girl won't bring it to her attention and Bella won't think I'm too presumptuous.

"Aw man Edward, I wanted to do that." Jasper said.

"Then do it."

"I can't now. I'll look like I'm copying you."

"Then casually walk Alice to another section. She won't object to more shopping and we'll meet you at the mall entrance." I suggested.

"Cool idea. I'm going to take Rose to the shoes." Emmet stated.

The girls came out then and we put our plan into action. Jasper led Alice to the men's department, claiming he needed another shirt and we agreed to meet in fifteen minutes. Bella put her selections on the counter including the blue number that I loved. I took her hand and stared deep in her eyes. I could do this all day.

"I hope you weren't too bored today. I tried to warn you." Bella stated.

"You are so absurd. I could never be bored with you. Especially with the fashion show I received today."

"Good, because I don't think we're done just yet. I mean, Alice isn't done yet. I am officially finished." She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Here you are ma'am." The saleslady nearly spat at Bella and handed her the bag.

"Wait. I didn't even give you my money." Bella looked totally confused.

"Already taken care of." The saleslady smiled at me and handed me back my card, winked and walked away. _Yuck._

"Edward, you didn't have to do that." Bella stated, her eyes were a big as saucers.

"I know. I wanted to. Look at it this way. That blue one is for me. So when I wisk you away, I will request that you wear my blue swimsuit." Bella laughed at that one.

"Fine Edward, this one time. But only because the thought of this being your blue swimsuit, is pretty hilarious in my mind."

I grabbed Bella and brought her close to me. "You know what I mean." I whispered in her ear and kissed the sensitive area just below her lobe. "You are too enticing. You know that right?" I kissed down her neck.

"Edward…we…better…go."

"Okay." I moved to kiss her shoulder but didn't let go. I just had to taste her skin, I had to get closer.

"Edward, we're in the middle of Macy's. Santa comes here."

I laughed the hardest I have ever laughed in my life.

"What, he does." Bella said chuckling. "He knows if you've been bad or good. And you are being very naughty." Bella said, her voice husky with desire.

"I can't help it. You do this to me. But, you're right, let's go." I grabbed Bella's hand and the bag and went to the mall entrance to meet up with everyone else.

"About time." Alice said smiling. "We've just got one more store and then we can go."

"Thank God, Alice."

"Can it Bella. I went easy and you know it."

'Sure, sure."

We were headed towards the way we came in when I noticed Bella stopped cold in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Bella was frozen and looked panicked.

"No." she whispered. "No, no, no."

"What Bella, what is it?" She was starting to scare me.

"It's time to make good on your deal. Get me out of here. I can't go in there."

Bella looked up and I followed her gaze to see the store the girls were heading into; Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Okay. Just act naturally. Walk toward to the store." Bella just shook her head and kept walking. Alice looked back at us and I smiled at her. Seemingly pleased, she turned back around and went inside. At that moment, I grabbed Bella by the waist and ran her down the hall. We didn't look back. I took her to the one place in the mall I just knew she felt comfortable to be in; Barnes and Noble.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world." Bella squealed and hugged me, hard.

"Your words, not mine. Now, let's really shop." I've never seen Bella look so happy. She went up and down every isle. Romance, fiction, sci-fi. She spent a while looking at some book with a cute girl and a really pale guy on the front. He looked kinda familiar. She finally spent the most time in the classics.

"See anything you like?"

"I've been considering a few replacements. Most of my favorites are so old, they've lost their shape." She smiled shyly.

"No time like the present."

"Well, maybe next time. I'm getting hungry and I bet Alice is getting pretty pissed we ditched."

Like she heard her name being called, Bella's phone rang.

Cause we are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

"Yes Alice…Yes we are…I couldn't Alice…yeah, starving…okay, see you in a minute…bye."

"Is she mad?" I don't want Bella ever to be sad, but that pixie is scary.

"Nah, she's okay. She's hungry and I'm cooking so she got over it pretty quickly." Bella laughed.

"Well, let's go. I'm dying for some Bella pizza."

I took Bella's hand and went to meet the others. Bella was the happiest I've ever seen her around all of those books and I want to make sure she always has that smile on her face. We didn't get anything today, but I do believe she has a birthday coming up.

* * *

A/N – I don't think I can wait until Saturday to write the movie scene, so that will be out in a few days. As always, outfits on my profile and a few extra links. Jizz in my pants is hilarious! Check it out. Review me! It makes me want to write faster. Toodles!

Bella's ringer for Alice – Material Girl by Madonna

~Stalle


	15. Eat it

**A/N - Please don't be angry with me. I wanted to update, I really did. But I had so much out of town company that it would have been rude. On the up side, I converted another person to fanfiction. Yeah me!! So anyway, this chappie is dedicated to Princess, one of my out of towners and new convert. Happy Birthday. On the other side, at 11am, I'm already having the shittiest day, and I'm still in the bed. So, make me feel better and review at the bottom. Pweassee! As always, designs on my page. Go see the aprons.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. I also do not own anymore milk so I can't eat my Cap'n Crunch. :(**

* * *

EPOV

We all piled into our respective rides and I immediately felt empty. And I think it showed.

"What's up Edward? How come you look like you just lost your best friend?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I kinda did. She's in the other car." I smiled.

"Hay! I thought I was your best friend." Emmet laughed.

"She's my girl best friend, is that better Em?"

"Yes." Emmet stated, grinning ear to ear.

"You are such a doof Emmet. Anyway, why did you guys ditch us? You missed a pretty good show."

"Bella didn't want to go in there Jazz, so I didn't make her. I took her to the bookstore and I've never seen her so happy." I stated as I thought back on Bella's smile.

"Well, I got to see Rose in sexy lingerie and I never looked so happy." Emmet said, gaining laughs from all of us.

"I just…whenever I spend that much time with Bella, as soon as she leaves, I feel…empty. It's weird because it's only been a few weeks and only one real date, but…I think I'm in love with her. It's too much too soon, I know, but that's how I feel." I sighed.

"If anyone knows how you feel, it me. I feel the same about Alice. It's like…we don't even have to talk. I can just look in her eyes and she knows. And I know. She's amazing. I'm not waiting though, I'm telling her I love her, tonight." Jasper declared to us. I was officially jealous. I wasn't sure Bella felt that way about me. I needed to give her more time. I can't scare her off. I'm going to take this slow and make sure that we are friends before anything else. That's where I messed up last time.

"Really Jazz, tonight? Wow. Rosie and I had two dates and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. It's getting close and I totally want to see her naked. And I totally want to get her in bed. And I totally want to take her…"

"ENOUGH!" I laughed. "God Emmet, must you be so graphic all of the time. You have no filter, at all."

"Are you saying you don't have those thoughts about Bella, Mister virtuous?"

"I am a man Emmet, but I'm not giving you a blow by blow." I told him frustrated.

Jasper snickered. "You said blow."

"IN MY PANTS!" Emmet screamed and laughed so hard I swear the jeep was shaking.

"You too are so juvenile."

We pulled into the local Kroger **(A/N-Grocery store in my area)** and I think I jumped out before the car even stopped rolling. I ran over to the girl's car and opened Bella's door for her and gave her my hand.

"Are you excited to see me, or are you just that hungry? I'm okay with either answer." Bella smiled at me and I practically melted.

"Excited to see you and to see you cook."

"Well I better not disappoint."

"Never."

Bella took my hand and we led the way into the store. I grabbed a cart for us and followed her lead.

"I'm going to get some snacks." Rose said and grabbed Emmet and ran down one of the aisles.

"I'm going to get some drinks." Alice said and skipped, literally, skipped off with Jasper in tow.

"It's just us then." Bella stated. "Let's go!"

I followed her and watched as she went to the vegetable aisle first. I think I noticed every little movement, every quirk Bella made. The way she scrunched her nose when she was trying to decide between red and green peppers. The way she scratched her forehead between the button and shitake mushrooms. The way she clapped a little when she found out the good mozzarella was on sale.

"Do you like sausage? Pepperoni? Ham?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Does yes mean all of the above?" she giggled.

"Yes. I'll be happy with whatever you put on it. Emmet will eat anything and Jasper's never been picky. I only have one request." I asked sheepishly.

"What's that Cullen?"

"No anchovies?" It came out as a question. I didn't want to offend her.

"Anchovies? Bleck, I hate anchovies. They're like little salty bites of hell. Gag!"

There's another one. The way she squeezes her eyes shut and sticks out her tongue when she's grossed out.

"Thank you Bella. Those things are nasty. I wouldn't have even been able to fake it if you put those on." I laughed.

"Come on Cullen, let's get the dough and the others and get to cooking." She grabbed my hand and we made our way down the aisles again. "Oh, and Edward, I hope you know that you will be my sous chef."

"Comme vous souhaitez "

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face me. "You speak French?"

"No. I just know a few phrases that would be helpful if you ever went to France." I shrugged. "You said I was you sous chef so I said 'as you wish' in French." I'm pretty sure I'll be using that one a lot.

"But that was so…so, hot." Bella looked at me with total lust in her eyes. Before I could make a move she stepped up and crashed her lips on mine. I wound my hand into her hair and kissed her back with all of the love and passion I could find between the ice cream and the lean cuisines.

"Clean up, aisle H.O.T. All frozen foods melted." I heard Jasper mumble. Damn him. Bella broke the kiss, gasping for air and blushing a beautiful shade of pink.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm like Gomez Adams when it comes to the foreign languages. Especially French." She whispered in my ear. _Put that in the spank bank, fo sho_.

"Don't ever apologies for that. I will totally learn Swahili if I get that reaction all the time."

Bella just giggled and took my hand and dragged me to the line. I could barely move and Edward Jr. was trying his best to make an appearance_. Emmet's sweat socks. There, works every time. _We checked out and trekked back to the girl's apartment. The girls said they had plenty of movies to choose from and we'd skip blockbuster just to get back for the pizza and hanging out.

Jasper and Alice decided to pick out a movie to watch from her room, while Emmet and Rose got reacquainted with the couch. They're like exhibitionists. They don't care who sees them make out. Rose detached herself from Emmet; I swear I heard a vacuum seal pop, to make popcorn before we stated making the pizza. In the meantime, my job was to wash and start slicing the veggies as toppings.

Rose pulled out a tray and loaded it with the popcorn, raisinettes and sodas with twizzlers for straws. She left a little for us a well. Bella came out with two aprons in her hand.

"Since you're the guest, you get to chose."

"I chose 'where's my margarita'.

"Good, because this one is my favorite and Alice's says born to shop and it's really little."

I sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter and finished chopping. I had to really concentrate on what I was doing so I wouldn't cut off a finger. I stopped to watch Bella for a minute as she rolled the dough across the counter. The way she kneed with her hands and squeezed the dough through her fingers. She rolled the dough on the counter and massaged it into the typical round shape. It was absolutely erotic. I have never been so turned on by pizza dough.

"You done over there Edward." Bella called without turning around.

"Yepper."

"Great." Bella brought the pan over and ladled sauce on from the stove and began loading toppings on it. She'd made two pizzas this batch and planned another. 20 minutes later, two amazing smelling pizzas came out and the last went in. We took the pizzas to the living room where Japer and Alice were cozy, staring at each other, again, on the couch and Rose and Emmet were on the floor.

"Yes! Thank you Bellie." Emmet yelled and picked Bella up in a classic Emmet bear hug.

"Can't…Breathe…"

"Sorry."

"Bellie?"

"Yeah, that's your name. You're Bellie, that's Tink, short for Tinkerbelle," he pointed to Alice "and that's my Rosie." He pointed to Rosalie, grinning.

"Okay Emmet, whatever you say." Bella said. "And that pizza is yours. I figured you could eat a whole one on your own. Feel free to share or not."

"Don't worry Emmie; you can have it all to yourself." Rosalie said, letting Emmet off the sharing hook.

"That is why you're my Rosie." Emmet said to Rosalie and leaned in to kiss her. "Let's eat!"

We sat around eating and talking more than actually watching the movie. I sat on the couch and pulled Bella between my legs. I was mesmerized with this woman. I would just hold her when she was quiet and run my fingers through her hair. She would lean back on my chest and my heart would race. I would wrap my arms around her and nuzzle in the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. Freesias and strawberries. I was done. I was hers for the taking. At some point I realized she wasn't moving anymore besides the rise and fall of her chest and even breathing and I knew she'd fallen asleep. It was then I noticed I was the only one awake. I thought I should get up and go home and let Bella go to her bed. Just as I was about to move, I heard her.

"Edward…stay with me…"

I wasn't sure if she was telling me this or if she was talking in her sleep. Regardless, I wasn't going anywhere now. I held her tighter and let myself drift off to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N - There was a scene with Alice and Jasper in her room. That will be out soon. If you give me a review, I'll send you a sneak peek. Toodles!**

**~Stalle**


	16. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N – Just a short chappie about what went on behind closed doors with Jasper and Alice.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I only own the crazy thoughts swirling around in my head!**

* * *

Earlier that day – Jasper to Edward

"_If anyone knows how you feel, it me. I feel the same about Alice. It's like…we don't even have to talk. I can just look in her eyes and she knows. And I know. She's amazing. I'm not waiting though, I'm telling her I love her, tonight."_

* * *

JPOV

I'm gonna do it. It's time. I need to tell her. I wasn't kidding when I told my brothers that I loved Alice and I know that she feel s the same way. There's no denying that kind of chemistry and we both know it's there. I not sure if I can go on with my life the way it is without her. I'm not ready to get married, but I know that I'm going to ask her if our relationship just grows from here. I don't really care that I've only known her for a matter of weeks, she's the one. I knew that the day I met her. I trust her and I will support her in everything she does. I know she trusts me too from that display earlier at the mall.

(FLASBACK)

"_Uhh, Alice, what is this store?"_

"_Fredrick's of Hollywood." She stated nonchalantly._

"_Oh. And why are we, meaning Emmet and I, here?"_

"_I just needed a few things. Do you feel uncomfortable here? Do you want to leave?"_

"_No. I'm fine here if you are."_

"_Of course I am. I wouldn't have come in here with you if I wasn't. I could always order online. I thought you might want to help me pick a few things out." She looked at me from up under her eyelashes and I nearly lost it._

"_Sure, if that's okay with you. I like to think I have good taste." What man doesn't have good taste in his girlfriend's underwear?_

"_Thanks Jazzy!" She jumped up in my arms and hugged me around my neck. I held her up around her waist and let her legs dangle in the air. I love when she does that. How can I say no to her? "I know you do, I trust you," she looked deep into my eyes and I swear she was reading my soul. "I mean really trust you."_

"_And I will never let you down."_

(END FLASHBACK)

"Jasper…hello…earth to Jazzy." Alice said, waving her hands in front of my face, pulling me from my reverie.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"You, of course." Alice giggled

"Come on silly, let's go in my room and find a movie. Most of mine are comedies and still in the wrapper."

We walked into Alice's room and I took a chance to really look around. She had pages on top of pages of drawings and sketches of clothes all over the walls like art. Dresses, outfits, coats, jeans, men's, women's, plus-size and petites. They were amazing and so Alice in every way. She had designs of new fabric patterns and two, yes, two sewing machines and adjustable body forms. On her shelves were pictures of her and the girls, I assume, her parents, and few pictures of Alice as a baby. I wonder what our babies would look like. _Whoa, slow down cowboy. First things first. _Alice was standing in a corner, hands on her hips, tapping her toe with her lips pursed in deep thought. _She is so freaking cute. _I know this is the right thing to do and now is the time.

"Alice," I took her hand and led her to sit by me on her bed. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

"What's up Jasper?" She didn't even look nervous. She was smiling at me, like she knew what was coming. I swear I think she can read my mind or something. I, on the other hand, was nervous.

"Alice…I know we haven't known each other very long and we've been on all of one date. But, I feel like I need to tell you everything that I feel inside but I can't. I can't find the right words to explain how I feel. It's frustrating and infuriating and I want to tell you that I love you, but that doesn't feel like its good enough."

"Wait, you love me?"

"Yeah." _Crap, crap, crap. _"I do."

"I can't believe you just said all that. Do you mean it?"

"Yeah." _Crap, crap, crap_. "I do."

"And you don't know how to say just how much?" _Wait, is she laughing at me?_

"Yeah."

"Jasper, you're totally ridiculous, you know that right?" _Crap, too soon, I blew it._

"Oh. I just thought, you know, we had a connection…"

"WE DO! Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry. What I meant was, you don't ever have to, quote-unquote, find the words." Alice said with the finger air quotes. "I know. I've known since the moment I almost ran you over. I've just been waiting for you to say it. I love you too Jasper and I don't care how long or short we've been together. And even if you never say it again, I can see it in your eyes. But I do like to hear it."

I took her hands in mine and looked deep into her eyes, past them and into her heart, past that and into her soul.

"I love you Alice and I always will. I trust you and you can trust me. I will never hurt you. I will never betray you. I will always support you and take care of you." I stroked her cheek with my hand and kissed her soft lips. The feeling between us was palpable and tangible. It surrounded us like a ring of fire, binding us together. Forever. I've never felt this way before and I literally, never want to let her go. But I had to, but not before one lone tear of joy escaped me. Alice looked at me in my eyes.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry ma'am. That won't happen again." I told her and wiped one lone tear from her cheek. "Let's get back." I took her hand and grabbed a movie, I wasn't sure which, and led my love, back to our friends.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

**A/N – love is amazing. Review please my beauties!**

**Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**~Stalle**


	17. Sunday Morning

**A/N - First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my long and unexplained absence. I had a lot of traveling to do and I got WAY behind on my work for my job. I had a sudden death in the family and that took a lot out of me. Then I had to go back to that city for a wedding that was like a funeral to me. It was too hard to recover from that right away.**

**Second, I want to acknowledge the life and death of Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was one of my favorite authors on FF and her works were so original. She was my inspiration to write and not worry about the acceptance or the reviews that could come with the content. I will NEVER write like she did, but that's okay. She will be missed.**

**Suffice it to say, that did not make me want to write either. I FINALLY find myself at home, relaxed, caught up on work, and punched in the face with inspiration. I have the outline complete and the next story in my head ready for paper. I hope this chapter is…satisfactory, as I haven't so much as written documentations for work in over a month. I apologize in advance if this chapter is bad. RL is a bitch sometimes.**

**Anyway, monster A/N is over. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, thank you very much. Very soon, I will own sereral (more) pair of Old Navy flip flops. ($1 sale today only!! Squee!!)

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was having the best dream of my life. I was warm and wrapped in the arms of a Greek God. He was as beautiful as the beach we were laying on. His loving eyes stared down at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I love you." I whispered to Edward, staring at him as though blinking would make him disappear. I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to his chiseled body.

"And I love you Bella."

I took a chance and closed my eyes with a deep sigh. I was in heaven. I guess what they say is true, whoever 'they' are. Heaven is here on earth.

"Bella…Bella…"

Why did Edwards voice sound different? Just as velvety smooth as before, but clearer and without the sounds of waves crashing in the background.

"Bella…love…you have to get up."

I opened my eyes just slightly and slammed them shut again. The light was blinding and shining straight in my face. I turned to face the back of the couch, I realized I was on, when I noticed I wasn't alone. I turned my body slowly over, as to not fall of the edge, and opened my eyes to those same piercing, heart stopping, green eyes. Edward.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?" I gasp "Did I ask you to stay here? Oh my God. You must be so uncomfortable. Let me get up." I stammered the last line so quick it would have put Alice to shame. Edward held my body tighter and spoke softly in my ear.

"Good morning to you too. Yes, you asked me to stay and no, I am not uncomfortable. This was actually the best sleep I have had in a very long time. I do, however, need to visit the little boys' room. "

"Still I better get up. I have no idea what time it is but I could make you breakfast, if you're hungry?"

"Sure, I can eat, but I would like a bowl of cereal if I could. I'm more in the Fruity Pebbles, Corn Pops, kinda mood. Plus, it's only…," he looked down at his wrist "seven am."

"Seven am. Ah jeez, why the hell am I awake? Why the hell are you awake?" I chuckled, as I got up from the couch. I stretched my arms over my head, and notice all of our friends were sleeping in the living room as well. Jasper was stretched out on the loveseat with his legs hanging over the arm, and Alice curled into a ball on his side. She looked like a little cat that way. Emmett, on the other hand, was stretched completely out. He looked like he fell asleep mid snow angel. Rose was draped across his chest, face down on a blanket. I tiptoed around the room with Edward in tow and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. I decided I better do the same and headed to my room.

I did the usual, brush teeth, wash face, comb haystack I call hair. I went back into the kitchen and found Edward sitting on a stool. I open the cabinets to find some cereal Edward would like. That wouldn't be hard, the healthiest cereal we own was rice krispies, and that was only to make rice krispie treats with.

"Frosted Flakes, Pebbles, or Count Chocula?"

"Pebbles, definitely."

"Man after my own heart."

I grabbed a couple of bowls, spoons, the entire carton of milk, the entire box of cereal, the rest of the orange juice, and motioned for Edward to follow me back into my room. Once inside, I set everything on my bedside table and closed the door.

"I really didn't want to wake everyone so early, so I thought we'd eat in here. Consider this breakfast in bed. Jump in while I find some cartoons."

The look on Edward's face was priceless. He was beaming, grinning from ear to ear. He jumped into my bed like a little kid and climbed under the covers. I wonder if he's excited to be in my bed or to watch the cartoons. I had to chuckle at my own thoughts. I turned my TV to Disney, and the Emperors New School was on. That'll do. What, I still watch cartoons, and I love them. I climbed in the bed after that and handed Edward everything he needed to make a nice bowl of cereal.

"There isn't much orange juice left so I just brought the whole thing. I hope you don't mind sharing out of the carton?"

"I don't mind at all. I know where your lips have been." Edward stated as he leaned in for a kiss. "At least I know that you did it, unlike Jasper who probably does it without telling me."

"Umm, that's possible. Remind me to bring my drinks with me when I come visit you."

"Does that mean that you're coming to visit me soon?"

"Maybe, if you invite me."

"Do I need to? I would hope you would just come over whenever you please."

"I'll take that as an open invitation. But remember, you don't live alone and I don't know where you live."

"True. And very considerate of Jasper. How about I make it official. Bella, I would like to formally invite you to my apartment for dinner this coming Friday night. I will cook for you and show you my culinary skills. You can consider this a private date or we can invite everyone over."

"I would like to accept your invitation and ask that it is a private date. No need for an audience."

"I like the way you think Swan."

We sat in my bed watching cartoons, talking and eating numerous bowls of cereal. It was great. I started to hear stirring in the living room and figured our friends were waking up.

"Do you want to get up before we have to answer all of their questions, or just let them find us?"

I considered that for a minute. They're bound to realize we left the room and the questions will come eventually. I was completely content and ready for the inquisition. Plus, I was comfortable.

"Fuck it. Let them come in if they want. We're adults, we're dressed and we're watching cartoons. How much trouble could we get into in front of Lilo and Stitch?"

"Well, I could just distract you and you wouldn't even notice who was on the TV."

Edward reached over to me and took my face in his hands. I froze, completely still. Edward brushed a few stray hairs from my face behind my ear and stared straight into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He stated to me. I felt my heart pounding so hard, he had to have heard it too. He leaned into me and brushed his lips against mine. The moment I felt his lips I moaned and opened my mouth and let his tongue slide across my lips and into my mouth to caress my tongue. He tasted so sweet and warm and I never wanted it to end. All too soon, I had to pull away. I was starting to feel lightheaded and realized I hadn't breathed in a while. Damn need for oxygen.

"Wow." That's what I said.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, maybe I should get up. I cannot guarantee my ability to remain in control of my male thoughts and actions with you tempting me this way."

"Tempting you? I do believe, Mr. Cullen, that you initiated that kiss."

"Indeed I did, but you are tempting, Miss Swan, even if you don't know it. Now, I think it would behoove me to get my brothers and get going. Unfortunately I have to prepare for tomorrow and that requires me to go home."

His eyes, while still holding a sparkle, seem to fall a little. He didn't look like he wanted to leave, so I'll take that as a good sign. He was right though, I also had to prepare. I hadn't cracked a book or practiced all weekend.

"You are right. Thanks for being the responsible one today. And it's not like I won't see you tomorrow in class, right?"

"Sooner, if you allow it. I would still like to meet you before class, if that's okay? At the usually spot in the lot?"

"That would be just fine Edward. I'll bring the coffee. No arguments. It's my turn."

"Fine, this time."

He leaned over to give me a quick kiss and gathered half of our mess and hauled it into the kitchen. I jumped up and followed behind him with the rest and found our sleepyheads staring at us. Albeit groggily, but still staring.

"What? What the fuck are ya 'll looking at?" I asked in a fake, annoyed tone. I knew what they were looking at.

"Oh nothing," Alice started "just wondering why you and Edward came out of your bedroom, together, first thing in the morning, with a box of cereal and a gallon of milk."

"Duh, breakfast. What else would we be doing in there? It's not like we're alone here." _Yeah, I said that. Let them stew on that a while_. I turned back to Edward and threw him a wink. He just smiled back and looked proud. "Besides, it's not that early now. It's nearly ten am and we've been up for hours."

"Speaking of…guys, we need to get going. Bella and I have to get ready for class tomorrow and I assume you do too."

"Aww Edward. We never get to have any fun."

"Shut up Emmett and let's go." Edward turned to me and pulled me close to him by my waist. "Thank you for breakfast in bed..." He whispered in my ear, kissing my earlobe. "And for the show…" kissing my neck. " And for best sleep ever." He kissed my lips gently at first. His free hand wound in my hair, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss. "I'll miss you. See you tomorrow." Edward took a few steps back and watched me intently as Jasper and Emmett walked out of the door, with him in tow. Seriously, I could only smile and let him back away from me. The minute he disappeared, I knew I was done for. Dammit Swan, what happened to "_no distractions, focus on school and all that jazz_? This is going to be a hard day to face without Edward. I miss him already.

* * *

**A/N 2 – I do looove cartoons! So what if I'm too old for them. My dad still watches them.**

**Fruity Pebbles is my favorite Saturday morning cereal. I would eat it every day if I had the time to appreciate it like I do on the weekends.**

**Sorry this was short, but like I said, it has been a while and I need to get back into the swing of things. I think I'm going to try and increase the amount of updates per week not that work is back under control.**

**Thanks goes out to anyone that is still reading and sticking with this story. All my love to you.**

**~Stalle**


	18. Stranger Things Have Happened

Not much to talk about today. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. (or you read, I guess.) Anyway, you can follow me on Twitter now. Twitter(dot)com/Stalle330. I'll be twittering my progress with writing and posting and any other random thoughts that go through my warped brain. Well on with the legal stuff.

I do not own Twilight. Like I said. I do own a broken cell phone that will only text which I use to twitter with!

* * *

You were not alone  
Dear lonely miss  
You forgot  
But I remember this  
Oh stranger stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know

I'm not alone  
Dear lonely miss  
I forgot  
That I remember this  
Oh stranger stranger  
Stranger things have happened, I know

Stranger Things Have Happened-Foo Fighters

* * *

BPOV

The minute I pulled into a space in the parking lot at school, I saw him. In all his glory, first thing in the morning. Who in the world looks that delicious this early in the morning? I stumbled out of my car with my music, coffee and books in tow and headed for him.

"Well good morning Mr. Cullen. How was the rest of your evening?"

"Lonely. But productive, I guess."

"Mine as well. Here is your morning fuel. Let's get going."

We ambled our way to class, talking about nothing really and discussing our next assignments in our various classes. The next two classes together were basic study. It is only the second week of school but most of our classes consist of getting the next assignment. Plenty of analysis papers were assigned, as to be expected. Edward and I already discussed working on several of these together. When I went for my final class, after Edward kissed me goodbye and promised to meet me at my door as usual, I started having the sinking suspicion that this day was about to make a strange detour.

I grabbed my usual seat next to Jacob and began comparing music again. He was easily becoming a good friend, which is good seeing as we need to start working together soon.

"So Jacob. Do you still want to start practicing together this week? I have a few technique books that we can work with that I have tackled yet."

"Sure. Is today okay? I don't have anything to do after class. We can see if the practice rooms are free."

"Sure, that can work. How about you run over after class and grab one and I'll meet you there. If there aren't any available we can work out another plan."

"I don't know Bella. Are you sure you want to be alone with Professor creepy? I just don't trust him."

"Don't worry about that, I won't be long. I'll be sure to get out right behind you." Besides, Edward will be here.

"Alright. But you _will _let me know if he tries anything, right?"

"Scouts honor." I said and gave him the two finger salute.

"You are so silly Swan." He laughed.

Professor James the Weird walked in and began class. Awhile into class I started to believe I may have been worried for no reason. James was behaving like a normal teacher. No leering at me or suggestive stares at all. Maybe he realized he was behaving inappropriately after all.

"Okay guys, you know what to do and it's a good time to start pairing off and working on the few pieces that I have given you today. I have booked the practice rooms during class again for Friday to evaluate you r progress, so I will see you there."

James turned to grab his items and started packing up without another glance in our direction. The rest of the students were starting to pack up as well when James walked out the back door.

"I guess you were right Bella. I'm gonna go get a practice room. See ya there."

"Okay."

I finished packing my 50 pound book bag and headed out behind Angela, insuring I wasn't leaving alone, just in case, when I got yanked back. "Oh!" _I must have caught my bag on something._

"Where you going so fast."

James

"I-I'm going to practice. With Jacob. He's waiting for me to leave here." _So don't get any ideas._ "Is there something that you need from me?"

"Yes. I think you have extraordinary talent Miss Swan. You could be great…with my, guidance. I do believe you should seriously consider my offer for private instruction. Just a few hours at a time. I could help you improve your… _stroke_." He reached out to touch my cheek but I stepped back. The look in his eyes hardened ever so slightly. Just enough to scare the living shit out of me.

"Look. I appreciate the offer and the complement. But I really have to go. I'll think about it but I'm sure I won't be able to."

I did not wait for a response.

I high tailed it out of that room to find Edward. In an instant I figured that I would keep this to myself. Lock it away. Edward didn't need to know about this and I wouldn't let him worry. I won't be the damsel in distress. I know my feelings are strong for him, but it's too soon for him to bear the burdens of my life. And I know this isn't over. I threw on my best smile and stepped out the door.

"Bella." He breathed my name in the most amazing way and embraced me, enveloping me with his body, his warmth and his protection. I held on a little harder and longer than necessary and willed the angry tears back into my eyes. I was pissed now. Pissed that James made a pass at me and that was a pass. I'm not stupid or naive. Pissed that a teacher, no less, could use his powers over a student, if he so pleased. Pissed that he made me feel vulnerable. Pissed that he made me feel it in front of Edward, who has no idea. Suck _it up Swan. It's no big deal. You've handled bigger jerks than him before._

"Hi. So, I have to go to the practice rooms for a while to work on my keyboarding before I head home. I should only be an hour or so. I could meet you after your class, if you like."

"That is music to my ears. I'll walk you."

We walked in silence. I couldn't get James' face out of my mind. Only in the haze of my anger, he was completely decked out in horns and blood red eyes. Angry chords began running though my mind. As usual, I was channeling my emotions into music. Only this time, I didn't want to write it down. I wanted to forget it. I want to bang on the piano and get it out of my system and never think of it again. And that's what I will do.

"Bella," Edward stopped walking. He turned to look me in the eyes. _Please, don't ask me_. "Is everything okay? You seem awfully tense."

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Liar._ "I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing a little piano-therapy won't help. I've got a melody running around in my head I need to get out."

"Oh…if you're sure. I know the feeling though. Trying to get the song out of your head and into your hands." He looked down. He took both of my hands in his and stared at them. He began rubbing soothing circles on the backs of my hands, melting away the anger and anxiety within me. It's amazing how the slightest touch of this man can erase all of the negative feelings in me. It was powerful and intoxicating. I needed this. I needed him. He raised his head and met my gaze.

"If there is anything, anything at all you need to talk about. Anything that is bothering you, just let me know. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. I know things have moved a little fast for us, but it feels right to me. I hope you feel the same but if you don't, I'll back off. The last thing I want to do is overwhelm you. But I do want you to feel like you can trust me. Let me help you with, whatever. I'll always be there for you; in whatever capacity you want me. Having lost you once makes me never want to let go again."

This time, I couldn't hold back the lone tear that escaped from me. Not an angry tear, least not at him. I was overwhelmed, but in a good way. I wanted him to protect me and shield me from danger. I wanted to be the damsel. I wanted him to love me. Like I love him.

"Bella, please don't cry." Wiping the lonely tear from my cheek. His warm thumb against my flesh, leaving trails of electricity. "This is exactly what I didn't want you to do."

The chuckle in his voice made me laugh. "Really, I'm fine. I feel the same way and I am a little…overcome that you feel it too. I do feel like I can trust you and if _needed_, I'll let you know if I have any problems, okay." I laid my hand on his cheek and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Okay."

I peeked inside the windows of the practice room to see Jacob sitting inside at one of the pianos. I gave Edward a quick kiss and agreed to meet him outside of his class in about an hour and a half. Once I got inside, I pulled up another stool next to Jacob's. I fished through my things and pulled out the extra books and new materials from today's class and got to work.

I glanced at my watch a while later and noticed I had about fifteen minutes to get to Edward's classroom.

"We better get going Jake. I still need to finish the assignment for Wednesday."

"Yeah, me too. Hay, I was wondering," Jacob started rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his feet. "would you like to go out sometime? You know dinner or a movie or something."

"Wow. Jake. Thanks for asking but I'm kinda seeing somebody. I'm sorry."

"Oh…don't worry about it." He waved his hands dismissively. "Just a thought. But you still owe me a coffee date. As friends, of course." He smiled at that and I felt better knowing there were no hard feelings. I would have died on the spot if it were me.

"You are right. But rain check today. Friday after class maybe?"

"Works for me. Let's get out of here."

I bid Jacob goodbye outside of the music hall and made my way to the building next door. Edward emerged just as I was walking up, smiling wide and walking briskly toward me. He took me in his arms and I knew this is where I always belonged.

"All I could think about in class was holding you again. I have no idea what class was about whatsoever."

"You'll never pass with that type of focus. Maybe I should give you some space, you know, to concentrate on your studies." I tried to take a step back but instead was pulled closer to his body. I could feel his defined chest and ab muscles though his shirt and let out a small squeak at the feel of it and the force at which I was smashed onto him.

"You're not going anywhere. I have to let you go home every day as it is. At least give me my school time. I promise I'll do all my homework and get good grades Miss Swan."

"Are you teasing me Edward? I don't want to have to punish you." _Please, let me punish you._

"I was kinda hoping you would."

_Oh. My. God. _

"Umm…I better get going. I'm not sure if I won't take you up on that if I don't and dinner won't cook itself. Besides, you'll have me all to yourself on Friday."

"You are correct and I plan to make it a night you won't forget."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

We walked hand in hand to our cars, reminiscing on our day. I, leaving out one crucial moment. Edward turned to kiss me goodbye which I deepened by running my finger through his hair to bring him closer to me, only stopping to breathe. One more small kiss and I was in my car again. Somewhere between the campus and the third red light I decided I needed to tell someone what was going on. I was calling a group meeting. After homework.

EPOV

I knew Bella wasn't telling me something. I could see the pain in her eyes. I wasn't sure but I still think it had to do with her teacher. I wasn't going to just wait around for her to let things get too bad. I'm going to start looking into this guy tonight.

When I arrived home I immediately grabbed my laptop and did a search on the professor listings on the school's website. I knew the class was advanced keyboarding and there were only two teachers this semester. One, being a woman, the other being James Hunter. He was new this year and his bio was impressive to say the least. Attending and graduating from Julliard, spending several years paying in-house for the Anaheim Ballet company, spending a few years as back up resident pianist for the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, finally accepting a position with this school. The only trend was he never stayed more than two years at any place. Normally that wouldn't be unusual, taking one position better than the next, but why so soon? Something out this guy just doesn't set well with me.

I'm not sure where I want or can begin with this quest to find the real deal behind this guy. I'm just a regular guy. I could call these places but they don't have to give me any information. It's really none of my business. I can't call the cops, he hasn't done anything. I don't know anybody with any access to background information, so that's out. GOD! What would the Hardy Boys do? This is going to take some time to figure out. But I will figure it out.

"What's up man?" Jasper came in from his day at school, loaded down with books.

"Did you check out the library Jazz? I haven't seen you with that many books since undergrad."

"I finally settled on a definite topic for my thesis. I had some ideas hit me, so I stopped at the school and public libraries on the way home."

"So, what's it going to be?"

"I have gotten an official title yet but it's about the treatment and effects of electroconvulsive therapy on wounded post-war soldiers from the Korean War through the Gulf War."

"Wow. No wonder you have so many books. Who knew there was that much information on it in the library?"

"There's not. These contain bits and pieces of info. I'll have to do a lot more independent research through interviews and surveys and internet searches. Hopefully, I haven't made this too hard on myself but if I succeed, it would be the first study of its kind in print."

"Good thing you have a year to finish it."

"Yeah, well, the sooner I finish, the sooner I graduate and start medical school."

"That's a few more years of school to undertake."

"I know. And a few more year of residency. That's the hard part. But, I think it will be worth it. There are a lot of good anti-anxiety medications on the market that have been proven to be beneficial to the veterans of past wars. If I feel they could be helpful to my patients and I want to be able to prescribe them if they're needed."

"Spoken like a true helper of man. I think you were made for this job."

"Let's hope my professors agree with you. What are you looking up any way?" Jasper glanced at my computer screen. The bio page of James Hunter was still on with his picture grinning at me, mocking me more like it. "He looks like a douche. Shifty eyes."

"I know right? He's Bella's professor and I don't trust him further than I can throw him. I was just checking him out some. I think he's giving Bella shit or something but she won't come out and say. I was just doing some precautionary, preliminary searching."

"Well, be careful. Bella doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would appreciate having you go behind her back, even if it's for her own good. Talk to her about it."

"I know, but I don't want to sit around and wait for him to do something shitty to her and then it's too late, when I could have been proactive. I will talk to her about it though. Soon. Doesn't really matter though at this point. I don't even know where to begin."

"Start at the end. You've been considering the Seattle Symphony right; maybe you need to take a tour. Alright, enough talking to you guy. I'm gonna call Alice and you should call Pizza Hut. I starving dude." Jasper finished as he walked away into his room.

"You could cook you know, asshole" I shouted at him.

"So could you, dick" He shouted back from the other room.

_Touché.

* * *

_

electroconvulsive therapy-also known as electroshock therapy. Used a lot in mental health in conjunction with therapy and when the patient is unresponsive to medications.

Anaheim Ballet is on youtube if you want to check them out. They are pretty amazing. I don't REALLY know if they have an in-house pianist, so I'm taking creative license.

I won't beg. But I do like reviews. They make me happy when I'm sad. :( I'm not a writer and I've never claimed to be so a simple 'hay there' makes my day. I just have stories in my head that need to get out.

Big thanks! to everyone who reads and alerts and favorites the story. That alone makes me keep writing. Reviews just make it go faster.

~Stalle


	19. Help

A/N-Help! I'm alive! So….sorry *hides in a corner* If you're still out there, sorry this took so long. There is no excuse other than getting caught up in a world of travel and work. There will be more soon and the plot will be moving along faster after this short chapter. Things are going to start heating up too. Watch for that. So without further ado…

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I own the shame for taking so long to update.

* * *

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.

Help! - The Beatles

* * *

**APOV**

Brass buttons…

Brass buttons…

Why do I keep having visions of brass buttons? I have never used them before, yet I can't get them off my mind, just like I can't seem to figure out what to base my final project on. All I know is that it MUST be awesome and I guess it must have brass buttons. But everything I come up with is, well, garbage. Even the designer garbage can I was working on. Yeah, I think this is the designer's equivalent to writer's block. I'm designing trash cans. Shame, I really need this line to be perfect. If it's good enough, it could get picked up by Eclipse, the hottest boutique around right now. What I wouldn't give to have Paris Hilton buying my designs. I mean, she has the brains of a doorknob, but people seem to care about her clothes. And that's just the beginning of Pixie brand. Yeah, the name stuck.

_I think that possibly maybe I've fallen for you._

_I think that possibly, I've fallen quite hard over you._

Oh, Jazzy.

"Hi Jazzy."

"Hello pixie. I missed you today." _Swoon._

"I missed you too Jazzy. How was your day?"

"Not too bad, considering I didn't see you all day. I finally found a theme for my thesis."

"What is it?"

"The treatment and effects of shock therapy on wounded soldiers post-war from the Korean War through the Gulf War. There's no official title yet."

"Jeez, that sounds like you're going to be doing a lot of research."

"I think you're right."

"Well, at least you're heading in the right direction. I can't come up with any ideas for my line."

"You mean surrounded by all of those sketches and drawings, you can't think of a thing? Maybe you need to step back for a day or two. Don't think about it and let the inspiration take hold. You're probably just too close to the project to think objectively."

"You could be right. I know it's there in my mind. I just can't get it out or find the inspiration to complete the look."

"It'll come to you sweetheart, don't worry. Now, I know absolutely nothing about haute couture, but I could come over this weekend and help you with some ideas. Maybe by then, you'll have stepped back and have a clear thought of your next step."

"Yeah, come on over. I can at least show you a few sketches I was working on."

"I'll be there Friday, if you please?"

"I please."

"I bet you do." Jasper said in an almost whisper.

"JAZZY! You are so nasty. I like it." Cue devil's horns.

"There's plenty more where that came from, but you'll have to wait for Friday." _Dammit!_

"Fine, be that way. I'll see you Friday baby and talk to you tomorrow. I gotta finish up this other work if I want to be free for you by the weekend."

"Alright baby girl. I love you Pixie."

"I love you too Jazzy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Brass buttons._

_Brass buttons._

**RPOV**

Man, I can't wait to be done with school. The only person who seems to appreciate my talent is my teacher and he's the only one I need to impress, so I need to do well on this final project. Rebuilding engines and carburetors is so…elementary, for me anyway. I've been doing that since I was a kid. I need something big and I don't have the time to build a whole car.

"Mail call!" Bella yelled, walking in the door. "Car and Driver, catch."

Bella tossed me my favorite magazine and I began flipping through the newest issue. _Oh, look at the new Masarati. That Jeep is pretty sweet too. Not as well designed as Emmett's…_

"Holy shit! That's it!"

I jumped up running past a stunned Bella, looking for my phone. I'll explain later. I have to call Emmett now! _Please pick up, please pick up._

"Hay sweet thang, what can I do you for?" Emmett cooed on the other end.

"Baby, I need to ask you the biggest favor of my life so far."

"Anything for you Rosie, as long as it doesn't involve piercing my special parts."

"Okay, that's weird, but listen, I have to do a project for school. It has to be big and impressive. And I was thinking that maybe I could use your Jeep as my subject. I could totally hook it up. Rebuild parts, amp up the horsepower, even improve your gas mileage. All I need is your permission and your car. What do you think?"

Silence

"Like I said, Rosie, anything for you."

"EEEEE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! You will NOT regret this. Oh my God, it'll be amazing. Like a new car. I will treat your baby so well, she'll call me mama."

Emmett gafawed a booming laugh. "That was kinda hot Rosie, but I'm sure I'm the only one who will be calling you mama. When do you want to get started?"

"Well, come by the school Friday. I'll run the diagnostics and start my proposal then. I have to get it approved by my teacher, which shouldn't be a problem, and then I'll start when it's convenient for you."

"Cool. I have a light load and I'm off Friday. We can make an evening of it."

"Sweet, I'm gonna get started on the boring writing parts now so I can plug in the specs on Friday."

"Alright, you know Rosie, my car is my baby, but you're my woman."

"Oh Em, that's so sweet." _It is, for Emmett._ "I'll call you later; I'm gonna eat and get started. Bye baby and thanks again."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Rosie…what are you wearing?"

"Bye Em." _Perv. _

"What was that all about?" Bella asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks to your special delivery, I finally decided what to do for my final project. I'm gonna work on Emmett's car. It's gonna be amazing when I get done with it."

"Glad I could do my part, I guess. Listen, so as I get done cooking, I need to talk to you guys. I'm calling a meeting."

"Why? What's wrong? You never call meetings." Now I'm worried. It's usually Alice that calls the meetings and it's usually about shopping.

"It's kinda long and I'll tell you both at dinner. Can you tell Alice. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Sure."

**BPOV**

Rose came back in the room with Alice a few minutes later and set the table. We tend to have our little "meetings" over dinner and those days we actually sit down to eat.

"Okay Bells, what's going on?"

I dished out the food and took a deep breath. I didn't know where to begin. The beginning, I guess.

I told them the whole story of James and his behaviors and Jacob and Lauren, everything. They listened with bated breath and didn't interrupt once. By the time I finished I was out of breath and my mouth was dry. I took a long drink and waited in silence.

"What should I do?"

"First of all, you need to tell Edward. Then, you need to report your teacher." Alice said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you would say and I can't, not yet, anyway."

"Why not? Edward will want to know. He's with you in half your classes, he can have your back." Rose stated.

"I know Rose, but I don't want this to be his problem. I'm not sure if it really is a problem. It could be just harmless flirting, that's why I don't want to report it. Besides, I have no proof. My word against his, and all that mess. I'd rather not right now."

"Okay, I get that. But what about that Jacob guy? You said he noticed it too?" Alice asked.

"He did, and he said he won't leave me alone with him. He's a really nice guy and I'm going to meet with him on Friday after class again. I don't want to lead him on with this. He needs to know about Edward too. Do see where my problem is? I don't want to get Edward all riled up, I don't want to lean on Jacob and lead him on, and I don't want to falsely accuse my teacher of harassment. I think I'm kinda screwed here."

"No, you're not screwed, yet. But you will be if you're not honest with these guys. You don't want them thinking you're seeing the other behind their backs. Did that make sense? It did in my head." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I get it. And I'll talk to them in due time. Jacob sooner, rather than later. Edward's not the problem here. But, if anything changes or, heaven forbid, progresses, with James, I'll let him know and reevaluate my options. By the way, I'm going to his place on Friday, so don't wait up."

"Have fun, ho bag." Alice laughed. Leave it to Alice to make us laugh again.

"Well, that's fine with me. Jazzy's coming here to help me find some inspiration." Alice said.

"Is that what you kids are calling it now?" Rose laughed. Alice looked up in mock shock.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. I have to get this line right and I'm stuck. I hear you've got your project ready Rose."

"Yep. I'll be at the shop late Friday and out with Emmett, so, if all goes well, the house will be all yours pixie."

"Who's the ho bag now?" I laughed at my roommates.

I don't think I could deal with any of this without them. I can already tell, this is going to be one hell of a weekend.


End file.
